You're Always Welcome Here
by death-ithink-is-no-parenthesis
Summary: Sara and Felicity never spent much time together outside of the Foundry, so they go out for coffee which ends in a sleepover of sorts. From there, there relationship develops into something they never could have imagined. Will deter from canon. Smoaking Canary.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: this is just a little fic idea that popped into my brain. As for the next chapter of 'The Birds Of Prey', it will probably be a few more days, because I am waiting for my beta to help me out with it. So sorry for the extra delay. I will get it up as soon as I can.***

Sara and Felicity realized that they never spent any actual time together as friends. They would mostly meet up in the Arrow Cave and just take down bad guys. And that was nearly always in the presence of at least one of the boys.

Felicity isn't a big drinker and Sara's job as a bartender made her quickly tire of the noisy bar scene. So that's how they ended up in Feliity's favorite coffee shop. It's open 24 hours and was close to her apartment when she was in college.

They chose a corner table after ordering their drinks. Felicity plan black coffee and Sara hot chocolate with extra whipped cream.

"Sara, how old are you? Five?" Felicity asked her as Sara took a swig. She ouldn't help but giggle when the girl had a dollop of whipped cream on the tip of her nose.

"What's wrong with a little hot chocalte?" She replied defensively.

"I mean, it's not what you'd expect an ex-assassin and current vigilante to get." She answered.

"Oh look who's talking Miss Depressed Writer. 'I'd like a coffee. _Black _like my _soul_." Sara quipped, wiping the whipped cream off her nose.

Felicity laughed despite herself. "Hey, I'm neither depressed nor a writer. Have you read any of my papers from high school? I swear I bull-crapped every word of them."

Sara laughed too. "You're telling me. I had to write an essay on _Hamlet_ senior year. I swear my teacher went green when he handed it back to me."

Both women shared another laugh and launched into funny stories of their high school years. Felicity's always were more awkward and nerdy. Sara's more party related and on the verge of cool. They each found, despite their difference statuses on the social ladder, that they generally enjoyed their high school years. Albeit for different reasons: Felicity loved school and loved learning, Sara loved the parties and the people.

Once all their escapades of high school were exhausted they fell into a semi awkward silence. Felicity stared into her mug, which was almost empty. "What about college? Any stories there?" Felicity wondered. Then she immdeatly kicked herself for it. Sara's college was hell. She went on the Gambit before her freshman year was over.

Sara shifted uncomfortable in her chair and looked out the window. She took a shaky breath.

"Crap, Sara. I'm sorry. I forgot- well I didn't forget. How can someone forget _that_. I just mean my mouth gets ahead of my mouth and I didn't hink it through and wow I'm sorry."

Sara attempted to smile and she even tried to laugh, though it sounded pained. "It's okay. You are right… I do have plenty of stories."

She looked at Felicity, who was looking back at her. Felicity could see something vulnerable and sad in Sara's deep blue eyes. She knew that Sara was allowing her to see this side of her. This side that not many people ever saw or will see.

Felicity wanted to reach out and hug her. Though she wasn't sure if that would be awkward or not. So instead she reached across the table and wrapped her hand around Sara's. "Thanks." Sara whispered. She retracted her hand.

"My mom never approved of my choice of going to college. She wanted me to be like her. Stay in Vegas, get a crap husband with a good job, and wait tables for the rest of my life. So that's why I went. Because I knew I could show her that she was wrong. That I could be successful." Felicity explained absentmindedly.

Sara's brow crinkled; she's never heard Felicity talk about her family. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not as naïve as I look. I know you hold a lot of guilt for having been with the League. But you don't have to be that person anymore, Sara. You can be a hero. You already are." Felicity finished.

Sara couldn't help but to smile a little bit. "You're not as naïve as you look." Was all she could manage to say.

They somehow stumbled into further conversation for a few more hours.

Felicity checked her watch. It read 2:44 in the morning. She groaned, having to be at the office at seven. Oliver would no doubt be a little lenient if she happened to be late. However, it wasn't like Felicity to be late.

"I'm sorry, Sara, but I should get going. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I can walk back to the Foundry." She replied, getting up and slipping on her jacket.

"the Foundry? You're going to sleep at the Foundry?" Felicity echoed.

Sara nodded. Felicity shook her head. "Nuh-uh. C'mon you're coming home with me. The Foundry is no place to sleep. I can make up the couch for you."

Sara tried to refuse but when she saw the look of determination on Felicity's face, she decided against it. So, they drove in silence to Felicity's house. Sara didn't spend a lot of time thinking about where Felicity lived but she'd always though a modern apartment was more her speed. Not a cozy looking house.

Felicity dropped her purse on the counter and went to the closet where she kept the spare blankets and pillows. Sara busied herself with studying the titles of one of the many bookshelves. It ranged from everything to _Harry Potter_ to science journals and computer manuals.

Felicity dropped the blankets on the couch and began setting up a makeshift bed. Realizing that she was being a horrible guest, Sara jumped to help her. One the task was done, Felicity aske Sara if she needed to take a shower.

"Oh, no I'm good. Thanks for letting me stay over."

Felicity just shrugged and replied, "No big." Then she left for her own room.

_Good Morning Sara,_

_ It was nice hanging out with you and I would love to do it again next time. There's some food in the fridge in you're hungry. When you leave don't worry about locking the door (there's only one key). _

_ See you later,_

_ Felicity_

_ PS If you ever want to not spend the night at the Foundry you're always welcome here. _


	2. Chapter 2

*** Author's Note: Thanks guys for all the reviews and follows! It's awesome! So here's the next drabble thing! ***

Sara was practically destroying the punching dummy. One of the arms had already been ripped off and several more hanging by a thread. Her knuckles were ripped open and bloody, her muscles burned with the constant motion, and her mind filled with rage.

She stopped, after a few more good hits, and leaned against the bag.

No. She wasn't filled with rage. She was filled with fear.

Felicity got shot tonight. She got shot protecting _her._ If Sara had paid more attention Felicity would've been fine. Sure, Felicity seemed eager, proud even, to have the scar. She knew better than most that one scar led to three and three led to seven. Each mark had a more horrific story than the last.

Sara didn't want that for Felicity. The girl was too innocent. Too kind. Too _good_ to be turned into a monster the Sara was. It may just one bullet now, but that could turn into knives, or grenades, or God knows what else.

Her phone was ringing and Sara crossed over to the desk to answer it. To her surprise, Felicity's face popped up. Sara was even more surprised when she answered and the drugs Dig put her on seemed to have worn off.

"Sara? Hey! You okay?" Felicity asked on the other end of the line.

Sara smiled a little and replied, "You're the one that got shot, Lis."

She put on her black hoodie and sat down in Felicity's chair. It amazed her how comfortable it was. "I know I got shot, idiot. I'm just asking because you know you're my friend and I care at about you. And I just wanted to make sure you're okay because you were beating up that dummy pretty hard. If I am guessing correctly, you are still at the Foundry."

"How'd you know I was still at the Foundry?"

"Sara. There's thing called hacking into the club's security cameras. You haven't exited the club yet."

"You're spying on me?"

"No. Well… sort of. That's beside the point. I'll be there in twenty minutes to pick you up." Felicity said before hanging up.

Sara stared confused at her phone for a second. She wanted to call Felicity back and argue that she's fine and can stay at the Foundry. Knowing Felicity, that would be pointless. With a sigh, Sara gets a rag and tries to clean up her knuckles the best she can. Felicity would no doubt have a hissy fit about her bloody knuckles, no matter what condition they were in.

The twenty minutes went by weirdly slow and when Felicity did show up, she shook her head disapprovingly at Sara's condition. "Okay, little bird, c'mon. Let's get you home so I can clean you up." Felicity was flustered by her own words and quickly rushed to explain them. "I mean, I know it's not your home but you are always welcome there. And by clean you up I mean wipe all that blood off your knuckles."

"Okay, Felicity." Sara mumbled. Perhaps the drugs hadn't worn off a hundred percent. They drove to Felicity's house, the roads familiar to Sara from that night a few weeks ago.

Felicity led Sara into her bedroom and sat her down on Felicity's king sized bed. It was a mess of blankets and pillows with a few stray stuffed animals in the mix. Felicity went to go get the first aid kit and was back in a few moments.

She poured hydrogen peroxide on the wounds and if it weren't for the training the League gave her, she would've hissed in pain. Then Felicity wiped the wound clean and checked for splinters, since that dummy was old and mostly wood. Sara tried not to stare at Felicity. But her focus on the task, the way she winced at the blood yet kept going… it was kind of endearing to Sara.

Once Felicity was satisfied that the wounds were clean she demanded that Sara take a shower. ("You're sweaty and gross and when was the last time you actually showered anyway?")

The girl did have a point, so she trudged to the shower and Felicity dug around in her closet for some spare pajamas for Sara. She found an old MIT sweatshirt and a pair of small black sweatpants. She put Sara's grimy clothes in the washing machine. Then she made up the couch again and waited for Sara to get done.

To pass the time, she went on her tablet and worked on something for the office. It was a full thirty minutes before Sara emerged from the steam of the bathroom, hair all scraggly and wet and in wrapped in a towel. "Where are my clothes?"

"In the washing machine. I swear, have you ever heard of cleanliness? But here," Felicity got up and shoved the clothes in her hands, "these will fit you. Hopefully. I mean, they're small on me but hopefully will fit you better than some of my other clothes."

Sara smiled gratefully and took the clothes. "Thanks. For everything."

Felicity pushed her glasses up her nose and returned the smile. "You're welcome, Sara. You hungry or something? Or thirsty?"

"I'm fine."

It was nearly four am and Sara was watching _The Goonies_. The last she had seen the movie she was sixteen and was marathoning movies with Laurel. She had made herself some warm milk and had wrapped herself in a blanket. Every so often, she would creep by Felicity's room and make sure she was alright.

Two movies later, Felicity began stirring and walked out into to the kitchen, which was basically connected to the living room.

"Sara Lance, did you sleep at all?" Felicity said in a tone that suggested she knew the truth. She made coffee and while she waited for it to brew, she sat next to Sara.

"No. I- I couldn't sleep. I… never mind." She muttered.

"Why?"

"Because you got shot." Sara mumbled.

Felicity was taken aback. "What? What do you mean?"

Sara shook her head and hugged her knees to her chest. "Just… please. Don't."

Felicity wanted desperately to press the girl for answers but she knew that would only make things worse; she'd learned that much from Oliver. So she just nodded and went to get herself a cup of coffee.

It was one of her days off so she reveled in the ability to be able to move at a slow pace.

She looked at Sara from the kitchen counter. It would take a lot of time and a lot of care but she would figure out the mystery that was Sara Lance.

*** So, what did you guys think? Let me know if there are any things you'd want to see from this story. Thanks! ***


	3. Chapter 3

*** Author's Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorite this story! You are awesome! All these follows and favorites motivate me to write more often! I'm also working on a little one-shot that's mostly humorous, so it'll probably be up by the end of next week. The Birds Of Prey will be updated as soon as possible, so please be patient with me. Thanks and enjoy! ***

Sara Lance hated storms. They brought back too many bad memories, to many bad feelings. Overtime, especially since her training with the League, she has been able to push her fears aside so she could focus on the task at hand. Still, the fear was there.

And it was at its worse at times like this: when she just got done with a night of fighting crime and was sitting tired on top of a rooftop, soaked to the bone. Dawn light was escaping through the clouds but the storm showed no sign of relenting.

From where she was in the city, Felicity's home was much closer than the Foundry. She didn't even realize what she was doing; her body went into auto-pilot. Only when Felicity answered the door was Sara napped back to reality.

"Sara? Why are you all wet? Well, I mean, I know why. There's a storm going on. Speaking of which, get inside, before you catch a cold." Felicity was still rambling as she ushered Sara inside. She took her bo-staff and leaned it against the wall. She took off Sara's sopping wig and removed her mask. Sara tried to keep her breathing even as Felicity's warm fingers made contact with her face.

Her jaw clenched wen Felicity cupped her face. "God, you're shivering like crazy. You need a hot shower and a change of clothes. C'mon." She led Sara to her bedroom gave her a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. Sara gave Felicity her suit, so she could lay it on the counter to dry.

Then Felicity went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. As well as ready the couch again. Sara was out on the streets for several hours, at least, and Sara would be coming down from her adrenaline high soon enough.

Sara emerged into the kitchen just as Felicity was putting the finishing touches on the hot chocolate. She was drying her hair with a towel and smiled a goofy grin when Felicity handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She places the towel on top of her leather jacket, hopped up on the counter, and downed half of the hot chocolate in one gulp.

Felicity leaned next to her and sipped her hot chocolate at a steady pace.

They were both quiet and Sara tried to focus on the rays of light sifting through the dark clouds. Felicity couldn't help but stare at Sara. She looked very tense and she was still shivering, even though she was now wearing dry clothes and just took a hot shower. At least it wasn't too tough of a night, as far as physical fights, because Felicity didn't notice any new bruises or cuts.

But it looks like Sara is still fighting an emotional battle. A crack of thunder erupts and Sara swiftly sets down her mug and jumps off the counter in a fighting stance. Her breathing is ragged and she is wild eyed.

"Sara! Sara, calm down! Its okay, it's just-"

It hit Felicity. The Gambit went down in a storm. A storm started Sara's hell.

"Sara." Felicity whispered. "You're not on the Gambit anymore, or the island, or Nanda Parbat. It's over. You're safe now."

Sara slowly relaxed and turned around to compose herself.

"Do you like Scrabble?" Felicity asked.

"What?"

Scrabble. You know the crossword game. It's the only board game I actually have, so I was wondering if you'd like to play."

Sara turned to face Felicity and looked at her, surprised. Only Felicity could give comfort in the form of a board game invitation.

"I haven't played since I was twelve."

"No problem, I'll go easy."

"No Sara, you can't use Arabic words. Or Russian. Or any language other than English." Felicity grumbles.

"Why not?" Sara asked innocently. She popped a handful of popcorn into her mouth. The storm had come down to a drizzle, but weather reports say that another storm, bigger than the last is on its way. They were prepared, with Felicity's vast collection of movies, newly stocked fridge, and enough hot chocolate to satisfy even Sara.

"Because it's against the rules and it's not really fair. I can hack into the FBI but I can't handle other languages."

Sara pretended to pout and put down a word in actual English, not some foreign Arabic word. "Bird. Really? You're going to put down 'bird'? Do you ever take a break from the mask?" Felicity baffles.

Sara shrugged and said, "Nine points, Smoak." Felicity muttered something under her breath and scribbled down the points on the pad of paper.

"How are you beating me? You haven't played in fifteen years yet you're beating me by fifty points. How are you so good?"

She shrugged again and popped another handful of popcorn in her mouth. The game went on for another hour, until they ran out of game pieces. Felicity was able to catch up and it ended in a tie. Though, Felicity had a sneaking suspicion that Sara had let her tie.

Still, it didn't matter because they put away the game board and put on _Mulan_. It was a childhood favorite of Sara's, which didn't surprise Felicity at all. While Sara snuggled herself in the blankets, Felicity cleaned up some of the mess they made and then made some more hot chocolate and popcorn.

While waiting for the hot chocolate, Felicity can't help but look at Sara. She looks so tiny and in the mass of blankets. There was something of a childish spark flickering in her eyes as she watched the movie and Felicity couldn't help but smile.

The girl on the couch was a far cry from the woman out on the streets. This girl seemed so innocent, so _normal_. No one would ever suspect that she was an ex-assassin who beat the crap out of bad guys in the Glades.

Sighing, Felicity made her way back to the couch, gave Sara her mug, and made herself comfortable on the opposite end.

About halfway through the movie, the storm got bad again. Thunder boomed in the distance and Sara yelped and covered her ears. Felicity paused the movie and rushed to the girl. She was shaking and muttering things about the Gambit.

She was having a flashback.

"Sara!" Felicity yelled. She was practically straddling her, trying to get her to snap out of it. Sara was thrashing and screaming. Felicity managed to grab Sara's arms and pin them down at her sides. "Sara, please. Please, calm down. You're okay. You're here, safe with me." She whispered over and over again.

The sounds of the pounding rain hitting the roof and the pounding of her own blood filled her ears. Sara snapped out of it and stared at Felicity. That's when the other girl realized how close they were. Felicity was only inches from Sara's face and almost the whole length of her body was pressed up against Sara's. Realizing this, she scrambled away and tries to hide her blushing face.

Sara hugs her knees to her chest, shaking again, and averts her eyes. "I- I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You… you deserve to have a meltdown- or whatever that was, every once in a while.

A bolt of lightning slashes across the sky, briefly illuminating the room, followed by another boom of thunder, which causes Sara to jump to her feet. It is obvious that she is badly shaken and fighting back tears.

Felicity unable to watch Sara stand alone and scared any longer, launched herself at the girl and wrapped her arms around her. Sara was surprised at the action but quickly melded herself to the warmth and sweetness that was Felicity. She rested her head on her shoulder and breathed in the coconut shampoo and melon soap.

Sara allowed herself to lose herself in the embrace and reveled in the sensation of Felicity cooing comforting words in her ear and rubbing circles in her back.


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note: thanks again to all those who followed and favorite this story! I really appreciate it and it's really motivating for me! I have a little plan for this story and their relationship will escalate at a steady pace. Also, if you're interested, check out my Tumblr not-your-her0 (I'll be posting updates there as well as the chapters themselves) As a warning, this story has mentions of rape, so if that is a trigger for you, then just be warned. Thanks again for reading and here we go! ***

_Later that night_…

Sara was silent even in her sleep. She didn't snore and barely breathed. She was curled into a tight ball with her arms wrapped around her sides. Even in sleep, she wore a troubled expression.

Somehow, Felicity had managed to convince Sara that she needed a proper night's rest in a proper bed, and got her into her bed. It took a few lullabies and a little back rub, but Felicity finally got Sara to fall asleep.

Once Felicity was assured that she would stay asleep, she began cleaning up. She put the mugs and bowls in the sink, folded the blankets, and put the DVD's and her Scrabble game back on the shelf. Then she checked her phone. She had a few missed calls and texts from Oliver and Diggle. They were wondering if she had seen Sara. Apparently, Sara had a lunch date with her sister and failed to show up (because she was having just a small meltdown). Felicity responded that Sara came to her house last night because she was tired and wanted a couch to sleep on, not the concrete floors of the Foundry. She added that Sara won't come in tonight because she caught a bad cold and wasn't fit for duty.

With that done, Felicity goes into her room as quietly as possible, grabs her laptop, and sits at her desk. Though, after a few minutes, she puts the laptop on her lap and swivels the chair around so she's facing Sara. For several minutes, she just checks her emails and such. Then she moves onto finishing up a few documents for her day job. It's mostly boring things like schedules and reports. At least it's easy.

"No! Stop! Please! Don't!" Sara screamed in her sleep.

Felicity immediately rushed over to Sara. She was moving around a bit in her sleep along with screaming and whimpering. She shakes Sara awake and is surprised when Sara grabs her and puts her in a headlock. Sara realizes Felicity is not an enemy and releases her, scrambling away. She falls off the bed with a thud.

Felicity walks over to her. She's sitting on the floor, back pressed against the bed and is shaking again. She crouches next to Sara and cautiously reaches out for her. Her face is covered in sweat. Felicity carefully tucks a strand of wayward hair behind her ear and lets her hand linger on the girl's cheek. Sara's eyes are closed and a tear is squeezed out. Gently, Felicity wipes it away.

"Oh, sweetie. It was just a nightmare. You're safe now." Felicity whispered. Even she is surprised by the softness of her voice.

Sara grabs Felicity's hand and presses her face into it, because it's the only thing anchoring her in reality. With another slash of lightning, Sara launches herself into Felicity. Without hesitation, Felicity wraps her arms around her, shielding her from whatever demons that she is fighting. Sara is shaking profusely and is making choking noises.

Sara is crying. _Sobbing_.

Felicity waits patiently for Sara to cry herself out. It takes a few hours until the racking sobs become quiet sniffles. She wonders how long it's been since Sara last allowed herself to cry.

"Hey, little bird. I know you're not a talker and I'm totally not pressuring you, but maybe if you talk about it you'll feel better?" Felicity said.

Sara, who was resting her head on Felicity's shoulder, shook her head vigorously. Right now until the end of forever, Sara just wanted to sit like this, with Felicity encompassing her. She felt the safest she's ever felt when she's in Felicity's arms. Never has she felt this way with anyone; not her parents, not Laurel, not Ollie, not even Nyssa.

"Sara." Felicity sighed. "Sara, look at me."

Slowly, Sara raised her head. Felicity dried Sara's eyes with the sleeve of her sweater and gave the girl a small smile. "You know me. I don't judge people. I don't- I don't do any of that stuff. So, if you're afraid that I'm going to judge you or think less of you if you tell me, I won't. And Diggle once said that secrets have weight and that the more you have, the harder it is to just exist."

Sara sighed and bit her lip. "There aren't many women in the League. But there a lot of men. You can't have… intimate relations with anyone outside the League. So that leaves few options for the men. Some take on same sex partners, like I did with Nyssa. Most people though, they choose to be alone. But some men… they just want sex with no strings attached." Sara paused for a long moment. She gave Felicity a look as if to say _'I know I can trust you and I do'_.

"I was in the League for barely a few months. Ayele was one of the more experienced of the League. He… he took an interest in me. One night… he came into my room. And… I tried to fight him, but I was no match for him. He… he raped me." Silent tears were falling from Sara's eyes and Felicity tightened her hold around Sara protectively. "Nyssa and I had been growing closer and when I told her… Ayele ended up with a dagger in his throat and another in his groin."

Felicity was speechless. She knew a lot of very bad things happened to her in the six years she was gone. But not once did Felicity think Sara had been raped. The whole 'No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men' mantra made so much more sense now.

"Sara, oh, Sara. I am so sorry."

Sara puts her head on Felicity's shoulder again and closes her eyes. Only one other person knew what happened to her. And she was on the other side of the globe.

Maybe Diggle was right.

The more secrets you keep, the harder it was to keep going.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Author's Note: You guys are awesome! I never expected this many reviews, follows or favorites! Thank-you so much! Because of this, I am working on a general outline so this story has a bit of structure to it. Also, it will be branching out to include different characters and different settings. So let me know if there is anything you'd like to see and I will do my best to include it. Thanks and enjoy! ***

Almost a week had passed since what Felicity had dubbed 'The Night Of The Storm'. Sara had come by only twice and Felicity only knew because she left notes. Each night, though Felicity stayed up as late as possible, just in case she could catch Sara. But because Felicity was at the Foundry almost every night and didn't get up until at least midnight, so she was asleep by two or three, despite her best efforts to stay awake.

Felicity knew Sara had told her things that she hasn't told anyone, not even her family.

And Felicity couldn't understand why. She was glad that Sara felt she could tell someone the darkest parts about her six years in hell. But she didn't know what was so special about _her_ that made Sara want to tell her these things. Not someone she's known her whole life, like Laurel. Or perhaps Oliver, who had been through similar traumas. Even Diggle seemed more likely than Felicity.

But Sara trusted Felicity to help her battle her demons and to keep her secrets. So, even if Felicity couldn't understand it, she accepted it.

Sin was already in the clock tower. These last few weeks, Sara had hardly been there. At first, Sin had thought nothing of it; she respected Sara enough to not press into it. But there had been times when she wouldn't show for a few days in a row, which was very abnormal. She had Roy and Thea if they knew anything (Sin knew that Thea had worked for Sara's sister. And Roy worked with the vigilante who worked with Sara). Sin had decided that the next time Sara came to the clock tower, she would question the woman.

It was almost sunset when Sara crept up the stairs. She looked like she had a slight limp and was carrying a paper bag.

"Hey, Sin." Sara greeted. She stopped when she noticed the almost dark look on the teenager's face. Sin's arms were crossed and her feet shuffled awkwardly.

"Where have you been going these last few weeks?"

Sara clenched her jaw. "A friend's." It felt weird referring to Felicity as a friend. She felt like so much more than that.

Sin seemed to relax a little. She uncrossed her arms and her face softened. "Who is this 'friend'?"

Sara sighed. Sin was a very loyal friend to her and was one of the most honest and true people she's ever known. She deserves the truth. "Felicity Smoak. She is also a friend of the vigilante and is like our tech support."

"Tech support? Sounds like totally not your type." Sin scoffed. She chuckled to herself and crossed to Sara.

Sara was taken aback. Her mouth fell to the floor and she blinked several times in quick succession. "Sin! She's not- we're not- it's not like that! She's just a friend nice enough to let me crash on the couch."

Sin snorted. Sara glared at her.

"Okay, maybe this Felicity isn't _that_ kind of friend. But you wish she was. And don't even lie to me, Lance, you know I'm right." Sin proclaimed smugly.

Sara managed to collect herself and replied, "Am I really that obvious? You just heard about this girl and you already know?"

"I may have also asked Roy and Thea about your whereabouts." Sin said shortly.

"It's… complicated, Sin. She's kind, she's honest, and I feel like I can trust her with things that I can't trust with anyone else. But… I don't know if she feels what I feel back."

Sin nodded. "Fearful you're falling for a straight girl?"

Sara laughed nervously but said nothing else.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel? I mean the worse thing she could say is she's not interested, right? Or is Tech Girl a raging religious homophobe or something?"

"She's…. she's very accepting. She knows of my relationship with Nyssa and her qualms are with the fact she's an assassin, not that she's a woman. But she's had eyes for- for this guy for a while now. And I have a feeling that she's straight. Besides, I don't want to ruin the friendship we have right now." Sara explained, almost wistfully. There was a fond look in her eyes as she mentioned the other girl and Sin could tell that Sara was developing strong feelings for this Felicity- if they weren't strong before.

"I know it's not your thing to talk about feelings- it's not mine either, that's probably a reason we get along so well. But you should do it, eventually. And it's official. I'm shipping Smoaking Canary." Sin said the last part with a slightly devilish grin on her face.

If Sara had been drinking something, she would've done a huge spit take. "You ship what?!"

"Smoaking Canary. You said this girl's last name was Smoak and you call yourself 'The Canary'. It fits. Plus, it sounds better than Salicity or Fela." Sin explained.

Sara laughed despite herself and playfully shoved the girl. Then she opened the bag and handed her a breakfast sandwich from that coffee shop Felicity took her to. She had been frequenting there between her shifts at the club and her time in the mask.

They settled onto the floor and munched on their sandwiches. All the while, Sin was examining Sara. She had to admit, she looked the most rested and the most well fed Sin had ever seen her. She seemed to carry herself differently as well. Like she wasn't withholding as much. No doubt, Sara told Felicity some things that had been troubling her for a while.

"What?" Sara questioned. She could feel Sin's eyes on her and it felt creepy for her to be staring this long.

"Just... I may ship Smoaking Canary but I still want you to drop by so I know you're not… just so I know you're okay."

There was a twinge of pain in her words. Sin knew about the League and of Nyssa. Also, Sin knew how dangerous the streets of Starling were and sucked in a little breath when Sara put on her mask and went out.

"Sin. I'm sorry I haven't been around too much lately. But I promise you, you won't lose me. Not permanently. Okay?"

Sin perked up and smiled. "'Kay Lance."

*** I know this was a different layout than normal, with them being in different places at separate times. But I am forming this into more of a story, than drabbles or one-shots. Please, if you have any ideas or things you want to see, please let me know! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! Thanks and until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note: This chapter is a bit angsty and set during 'The Promise'. From here, it will deter more and more from what's canon. Thank-you for reading and enjoy! ***

Diggle had just left his 'post' outside Felicity's home. He regretted doing so but he knew that Felicity had a point. If Slade wanted to do something to her, there was nothing he could do. However, he felt better about leaving knowing that Sara was perched on the rooftop of a nearby house. Sara made sure Dig could see her so that he knew they wouldn't leave their Felicity unprotected.

With a small smirk on his face, he left Felicity's neighborhood. He wondered when they would finally tell each other what they felt; because he could see the way they looked at each other. And Sara spent almost every night at Felicity's.

When Dig's car was out of sight, Sara jumped onto the balcony of the house she was standing on, and then jumped into the backyard. She climbed over the fence and sprinted across the street. When she was at Felicity's door, she took a moment to compose herself. She hastily brushed off dirt from her jeans and plucked a few leaves from her hair. Then she rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Felicity called from inside. She sounded only mildly scared.

"Sara. It's just me."

Felicity opened the door a crack and breathed a sigh of relief. Then straightened her back. "Sara. I know that you guys are all trying to protect me. But if Slade want to kill me- or whatever- he'll do it and there's not a thing you guys can do about it." Felicity did her best to sound nonchalant, unafraid. Sara could see right through her façade.

"Maybe not. But I would feel better if someone was with you. Ollie is too busy brooding and you just told off Dig. And if you refuse to let me inside, I'll just have to watch you from the top of a building. Which is way creepy. So, it's your choice." Sara explained.

Felicity looked at Sara. She knew that the former assassin was serious. Honestly, she didn't want to argue with anyone right now. Especially not Sara. So she let her inside.

"Cute pajamas." Sara smirked.

"I've been told, Lance." Felicity replied.

Sara followed Felicity into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Felicity handed Sara a mug of hot chocolate. "How did you-"

"Please. You drink hot chocolate like meth head does meth. Not that I'm saying you're a drug addict or anything. I'm just saying you really enjoy your hot chocolate." Felicity says.

"You're still cute." Sara said quietly into her mug. Felicity tries not to make the reddening of her cheeks obvious.

It had been a few hours since Sara came by to watch Felicity. After Sara did a quick sweep of the house, to check for weapons and bugs (which Felicity insisted she, Oliver, and Diggle already did), they put on _The Goonies_ but it mostly background noise as Felicity did work on her tablet and Sara jumped up at every small sound.

The girl's very protective demeanor both scared and reassured Felicity. On one hand, if Sara was this jumpy, she knew Slade must be a much bigger deal than Oliver let on. On the other, Sara felt a bit safer with the former assassin and vigilante by her side.

When Sara calmed down after yet another noise startled her, Felicity forced her to sit down and relax.

"I know you are scared of Slade and what he's capable of and that you know what he can and will do much better that what I do. But- but you have to calm down. Please." Felicity said.

Sara studied Felicity carefully. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, her posture hunched just a little, and her eyes struggled to focus on Sara's. She was afraid but putting a braver face than the rest of them were.

Felicity was so much braver than anyone gave her credit for.

"Sara? Sara! Have you been listening at all to what I've been saying?" Felicity asked. She was clearly a little bit mad; her voice rising to above normal decibels.

"A little bit." Sara replied half truthfully.

Felicity rolled her eyes and made a noise halfway between a snort and a choking noise.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I'm sorry. I've been distracted."

Felicity's face softened as she remembered the moment they shared on The Night Of The Big Storm. It can't be easy for Sara right now, battling her own demons as well as preparing for a face-off between this new ghost named Slade Wilson.

She placed her hand over her protector's in the most reassuring gesture she could think of that moment. Sara sucked in a breath as Felicity's warm fingers made contact with her calloused and scarred knuckles. Warmth radiated from her fingertips and Sara was drawn to the sharp pink of Felicity's nails.

"Thank-you." Felicity said, tightening her grip on Sara's hand.

"For what?" Sara replied.

"For worrying about me. For staying. No one ever cared enough about me before to stay when things got tough. My dad… never mind. So thank-you for that." Felicity replied. She never spoke about her family life. There were too many bad memories entangled in that.

Sara's heart fluttered at her words. There was something incoherent in the other girl's eyes. Something beyond the simple innocence and sweetness that was Felicity Smoak.

_ Vulnerability._ Sara always thought the girl was innocent and kind and sweet, sure. But Sara never once thought of the IT superstar and tech wizard as _vulnerable_. Felicity no doubt went through her own hell, just as sure as Sara went through hers.

Sara bit her lip and put her other hand on top of Felicity's. Felicity was surprised at the roughness of her palms. "Hey." Sara gave a small squeeze. "Look at me." She waited patiently for Felicity to tilt up. "I don't know much about your family. But I do know that I will _never_ leave you. Not like your dad left you. Okay? I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

Felicity gave Sara such a heart melting look. She moved so she could wrap her arms around Sara's strong core and snuggled her face into Sara's shoulder. The dark blue sweater Sara was wearing smelled like leather and sweat and mint leaves and _safety._

Sara wrapped Felicity up in her arms and held her close. They were all scared of Slade, of what was coming.

Felicity fell asleep on Sara not too long after that. She did have huge bags under her eyes that Sara didn't notice before. Slade was affecting everybody. Even the unshakeable Felicity Smoak.

"No. Don't leave! Please!" Felicity mumbled in her sleep. She wriggled in Sara's arms and balled her hands in Sara's sweater. Sara felt tears on her shoulder and neck.

"Hey." Sara jostled Felicity. "Lis, wake up. You're having a bad dream." She said softly.

Felicity awoke with a start and blinked away her tears. "Oh God, Sara- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you or cry on you or anything! God, I'm sorry! I'm such a wreck-"

"Hey." Sara cut her off. "Lis, you have nothing to apologize for. You went through a lot of bad things. Just as I did. You said to me that I deserve to have a meltdown every now and then. Well, you do to."

"You had six years of torture Sara. What I went through doesn't compare. You're in a pain I can't even begin to imagine."

"Felicity. Pain is pain. No matter what you went through, it still hurt you. It scarred you. Maybe a person can't physically see those scars like they can with me. But what you went through left scars on your heart and on your soul." Sara tucked a strand of stray hair behind Felicity's ear and because she felt brave, let her hand linger on her cheek. "But you know what? You came out stronger for it. You never let anything or anyone bring you down. And you always lift others up. That… that takes courage. It takes courage to move on and not let the past drag you down. A courage that I wish I had."


	7. Chapter 7

*** Author's Note: This scene takes place directly after the last chapter. From here, some chapters might be longer than others, just because a few scenes lead right into the other. This chapter does have a bit of language as well as a fight scene. As always, please leave any ideas if you have any! Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Felicity was shocked at Sara's words.

Sara was admiring _her_ for her bravery, for her courage. It was rare that Sara made speeches. But damn… when she made them, she _made_ them.

"I-I… Thank-you, Sara. Thank-you." For once, Felicity didn't have much else to say.

Sara managed a small smile and Felicity snuggled into her side again. They both felt at peace. Sara felt Felicity's breathing go soft and steady as she went into a peaceful slumber.

Felicity looked adorable when she slept. Her face was completely relaxed, lacking the crinkles of concentration (don't get her wrong Sara loved that look too) and her lips her open ever so slightly; almost like she was ready to babble, even in sleep.

Sara wanted desperately to press her lips against Felicity's. She couldn't take advantage of the girl like that, though. Her conscious was too good for that. _'Maybe you should just tell her how you feel'. _Sin's words echoed in her brain. As Felicity slept, Sara pushed her feelings back down.

Luckily, Felicity had no nightmares.

Sara had to leave a few hours later, so she could get to the club on time for work. She very much hated having to leave Felicity's house. Not just because of the threat of Slade. Sara genuinely enjoyed spending time with Felicity.

When she entered the club, Thea came straight to her. She looked ready to tackle the night in killer heels and a dark purple dress. "Hey. You okay? You look like… well frankly, like shit." Thea stated.

She didn't want to tell Thea what happened earlier that day. How shady would it sound if she found she hanging with Thea's brother's executive assistant? Pretty shady.

"I'm fine. Just… never mind. I'm going to check the inventory."

Thea didn't buy Sara's lie. She grabbed the woman's shoulder and turned her around. "Sara. Please don't lie to your boss. It's not that smart."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's personal stuff. Very personal. Even I haven't figured it completely out. Thanks for your concern, though, speedy."

Thea rolled her eyes at the nickname, never really fond of the stupid pet name Ollie gave her when she was little. Still, with genuine concern, she answered, "I understand. If you want to talk, I'm always willing to listen."

"Thanks." Sara responded with a nod and she stalked off to go do the inventory.

Felicity was never a fan of the bar scene. Even in college, she would much rather have an evening of being alone in her apartment than among a sea of strangers. Still, it was a way to be casual with Sara and try to escape the trend of every time they met up one of them having a meltdown.

She took a long shower, put on a dress that was respectable but still appropriate for a club setting and did up her make-up just a little. Her hair was in its signature tight ponytail and her heels clanked on the cement as she walked to her car. Out of a new, paranoid, habit she'd formed since Oliver showed up shot in her mini cooper, she checked to make sure no one was in her car.

She sighed in relief and drove off to the club. As always the club was hopping, though not as much as usual. She took her usual spot and trekked to the club. It had been a few months since she wore heels this high and her feet were already sore.

Once inside, Felicity made a beeline for Sara's station.

Sara saw her and gave her a confused look. "You're not supposed to here for another hour or two." She didn't need to add that she meant 'here' as in several meters _below_ 'here'.

"Well with the day I've had, I figured I deserved a drink." Felicity replied, setting her purse beside her and getting comfortable on the stool.

"What will it be, miss?" Sara said, in a mockingly flirty voice. Felicity figured she was trying to be that one super suave bartender. Well, the girl wasn't completely failing…

"Sex on the Beach." Felicity said. The little eyebrow wiggle Sara gave at her order completely flustered Felicity. She began babbling, as usual. "I mean the drink Sara! Don't look at me like that you little brat! The drink Sex on the Beach, not the actual action of having sex on the beach! Jesus, Sara!"

"You're cute." Sara smirked as she made the drink. Felicity tried not to look obvious as she watched the fluid motions of Sara mixing the drink. The way she poured the liquids into the mixing glass, the fluid motion of her arms as she shook the glass… everything she did as poetry. Just like the way she fought. Sara was all fluid movement and lithe action.

She slid Felicity the drink, fully aware that she was watching her. "On the house."

"No, Sara. I can't let you do that. Thea might get mad. Or it will come out of your paych-"

"Felicity. You said it yourself, you've had a rough day. Let me buy you a drink. Because even if you say no, you know I'll still buy it for you."

A man sitting nearby turned in his chair and cat-called at Felicity. Sara clamped her jaw shut and clenched her fists. Only if the guy actually started doing something would she intervene.

The man slithered forward so he was now on the stool directly to Felicity's left. "Hey sweetness. I'll buy that drink for you."

Felicity's eyes narrowed. The guy had clearly been drinking too much. The front of his shirt was drenched in alcohol from drinking games. "Get out of here, loser." Felicity half growled. She whipped her head so she was looking him dead in the eye. They were glazed from his high intoxication.

"Oh, come on baby. Perhaps a dance?" With too many words in his mouth, his tongue was stumbling over them.

"No. Get lost." Felicity sated firmly. Her fingers were crawling in her purse, searching for the pepper spray she kept there.

The man's hand groped for her inner thigh and Sara went berserk. She leaped over the counter in one impressive jump and pushed the man away from Felicity. She still had a grip on his wrist and used it to twist his arm behind him and continue to twist until she heard a snap and a crunch. He yowled in pain and Sara slid her boot down his Achilles tendon, eliciting another set of pained screams. She kicked behind his knees, sending him to the ground, and then she slammed his face into the concrete floor.

"Sara!" Felicity yelled. She yanked the girl back.

Another guy, probably a friend of the man lying on the ground, grabs Felicity. "Hey! Your friend messed up Joey! Bitch!"

Sara stepped up the guy in one fluid motion and dug her nails into a pressure point on the top of his arm and hit her knuckles on another point under his arm. It went numb and drooped down. She brought him down to size by a classic swing kick to the groin. He fell to his knees and Sara round kicked him in the temple, causing a knockout.

"I don't like that word." Sara hissed.

The bouncers were there, late as usual, and shoo away the crowd. Thea was pushing her way through the crowd accompanied by Roy. Felicity's mouth is agape as she watches the bouncers drag away the two guys. Sara wasn't even breathing hard or sweating.

"Lis, you okay?" She asked, giving the girl a once over.

"Yeah. But Sara was that really necessary?" Felicity was beginning a lecture. Though she stopped when Thea and Roy were within earshot.

"Sara. Can I have a word with you? In my office?" Thea asked coldly. She was nearly trembling in anger.

"Can I talk to Felicity for a second first?"

"Later." Felicity and Thea both said in unison. Thea glanced at the woman and was surprised when she recognized her as her brother's employee. She was confused at what Felicity Smoak was doing at her club hanging out with the former castaway.

Sara's posture deflated and she was led by Sara upstairs. Felicity and Roy watched as they went. "C'mon, I'll escort you outside, miss." Roy said. Though the glint in his eyes and the tone of his voice told Felicity they were going downstairs to the Arrow Cave.

*** So, what did you think? Please let me know if you have any ideas! Thank for reading! ***


	8. Chapter 8

*** Author's Note: This chapter is based on/around 'Birds of Prey'. I haven't seen the episode in a while and I am going off of clips from the internet and the Arrow Wiki. If I make a mistake on what is canon, then I apologize. Thank-you and enjoy! ***

"So. What the hell was that? You break a guy's arm and knock the other unconscious. Please tell me you have an explanation. God, Sara! They could press charges against my club, against _you_. And I don't think your dad would be able to pull any strings." Thea fumed. Her voice bounced off the walls and her arms flailed in anger.

The young Queen hardly lost her temper. But when she did, it wasn't fun for those in the blast radius.

Sara hugged her arms to her chest and explained in a quiet voice. "That… that bastard was trying to touch Felicity."

"So you call over one of the bouncers or Roy! They aren't just there to brood. Well, Roy sometimes is- but that's beside the point."

"I lost it okay? I got angry and protective and I wanted to give the guy a piece of my mind." Sara answered.

Thea stared at Sara for a moment. Sara could tell the gears in her mind were working. She was quite a little detective, Sara knew. Even when Thea was small, she was always the inquisitive one. It complimented her older brother's rash decision making.

After a long moment, Thea's mouth dropped a little. "That girl out there, Felicity, she was-is- your personal problem you were talking about, isn't she?" Thea asked a little hesitantly.

Sara's eyes lit up with a bit of surprised; she was slightly astonished Thea was so spot on after two minutes of deliberation. "Sin came by, worried about you. Roy told her you were staying at a friend's house. You've gotten in a few other fights, but you didn't have as much fury as you did just now. Plus, you've seemed happier and more rested. I figured you met someone." Thea explained. She smirked on the last sentence.

"We're not… not like that. Felicity's just a friend. A great friend. But still a friend." Sara replied in a tight voice. A voice meant to discourage further conversation.

"You sure? Because you were both giving each other heart eyes. And what you did to those guys? That was more than just 'protective'. That was 'annihilation.'" Thea retorted.

Sara thought of Sin and how she 'shipped' Smoaking Canary. Apparently, there was another kid on that boat too. And it was Thea. Great. She slid her tongue over dry lips and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I made a scene in your club. And if you're going to cut my pay, then do it. Or whatever punishment you have in mind. But please, stay out of my personal life. I am an adult capable of making my own decisions, speedy."

"I'm not going to do anything to your paycheck. Those guys had been causing trouble anyway." As Thea moved to the door she paused and said, "I may not know a lot about Felicity, but from what I do know, she is a really sweet and honest girl and you deserve that Sara."

With that, Thea exited into the obnoxious music of the club.

She insisted she was fine. Roy insisted on making sure of that statement. He quickly checked for bruises, scratches, anything to suggest she was hurt. Apparently Sara got to the scumbags before any damage could be done to her.

"See you in a few hours." He said as he left to return to his job.

Felicity nodded at him as he left.

With a hope for a 'casual encounter' with Sara squashed, Felicity begins working. She runs through police reports for any bad guys they could track down, information on Slade, and anything fishy going on in the city.

Halfway through her search, Oliver and Diggle came in.

"Thea told me that Sara got into a fight because some guy tried to touch you." Oliver said, once he was directly behind her.

"Trust me, Oliver it was more an ass kicking than a fight." Felicity mumbled into her computer screen. Her eyes focusing on the lists of potential bad guys to beat down.

"That's what Thea said. I wanted to talk to Sara but Thea said that she was in a not good mood. So I thought I'd get a bit more information from you." Oliver said.

Felicity swiveled around in her chair to face the two men. "It happened pretty fast. One second a sleezeball guy is trying to touch me, the next Sara is twisting his arm. She literally leaped over the counter to get to him. Then she did this weird pressure point stuff to the other guy's arm and his legs. And then boom. Kick to the temple and he's unconscious." Felicity explained with more than a few wild hand gestures.

"He tried to touch you?" Oliver seethed. Apparently Thea left out that information because she knew that Oliver wouldn't be too happy about it.

"Oliver. Don't. I'm fine." Felicity answered through her teeth.

"Did you find anything?" Diggle asked. Felicity silently thanked him for always playing the mediator.

As if on cue, her phone lights up with Detective Lance's face. When she hangs up she says to them, "Suit up and get Sara. He needs help with a drug bust."

"A drug bust?" Oliver echoes, confused.

"Frank Bertinelli is involved."

With that, they went to work.

Felicity went home later that night. She knew that Helena would be back in town fairly soon, with the capture of her father. She still had her personal crusade and would no doubt stop at nothing to kill him. Luckily, she had been keeping very good tabs on Helena, so they had at least those to go on.

But Helena was smart and ruthless. She would stop at nothing to reach her goal.

Felicity climbed into bed and rubbed her temples. This threat of Helena, on top of Slade, was the opposite of what she needed.

Just as she was ready to fall asleep, there was a loud knock on her bedroom door. She bolted up and grabbed a can of pepper spray that was in her nightstand drawer. Felicity realized she should probably get a gun, especially with Slade on the loose. She just didn't like _touching_ guns for some reason. She felt like she had too much potential to do bad things with a gun in her hand.

"Who's there?! I'm armed!" Felicity yells at the door.

"It's Sara. And a can of pepper spray isn't exactly what I'd call armed." Sara replies.

Felicity opens the door. Sara looks exhausted. It had been a rough day for both of them. Sara had to deal with her sister (without Laurel knowing that it was Sara) and fight a murdering psychopath. On top of that, Laurel almost died tonight.

"I didn't mean to scare you but can I sleep on the couch?" Sara looks like a lost puppy as she says the words.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask? You've never asked before. You've just come in and took your spot on the couch." Felicity rambles.

"Well- you kind of seemed… upset earlier. When I got into that fight. You seemed mad at me. So I didn't know if you would be okay with me staying over." Sara explained sheepishly.

"You're always welcome here, remember?" Felicity answered, almost to herself. She went to her dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and pair of sweat pants for the bird. "Here." She looked Sara in the eye and held her gaze. "I'm not mad at you Sara. Yes, I was a little upset that you because you didn't need to use that much force. But I do appreciate you looking out for me."

"Always." Sara answered.

They both shared a smile.

Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas, or thoughts, or criticism, let me know! Thanks and until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note: This chapter is twice as long as the others and has a trigger warning of stabbing. Also, it might be a few days before I post the chapter after this one, because they will be based on the last few epiosdes of Season 2. The chapter immediately following this one, will be pretty much directly after this chapter ends, so it should be up by tomorrow afternoon/evening. Thank you for reading and enjoy! ***

"Thea? You okay?" Sara asked. Her shift ended an hour ago but she stuck around to help clean up. She was ready to make her escape to the clock tower. But she saw the heartbroken girl barely containing her sobs at the corner of the bar. Sara couldn't help herself.

"Why? You gonna beat up whoever made me cry? I thought that was the job of the big brother." She sniffed.

"Don't worry, I think we both intend to make them pay." Sara amended. She thought of Slade. How she couldn't wait to get a sharp object through his throat.

"Roy left. My mother kept a huge secret from me. My father isn't my father. And I know Oliver knows something and he's not telling me. So yeah. Not okay."

Sara nodded. She couldn't think of someway to comfort the girl. "I'm sorry. I know it's lame and overused. But I am sorry."

"Thanks. I could use some good news. How are things between you and Felicity?"

"What?" Sara scoffed.

"Did you ask Felicity out yet? Did Felicity ask _you_ out? C'mon, I need a bit of gossip." Thea said. A smile ghosted over her lips. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose looked like it had been running.

"Thea! I already told you that we're not like that! We're just friends."

"Sure. Why aren't you home? You're shift ended a while ago."

"I'm headed there now." Sara lied.

"Your home-home or Felicity's home?" Thea wondered. Sara ignored the amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Home-home, you little brat." Sara chuckled. Sara took a few steps toward the door and stopped. "Take care, Thea. See you later."

"Thanks."

Sara had made good on her promise to Sin to drop by every day. However, normally she wouldn't stay for long. She knew that she was the only person that Sin really trusted and looked up to. Sure, she had buddies in Roy and Thea. But Sara knew if she had to make a choice, Sin would choose her over them.

"Sin? Hey Sin?" Sara called. There was an eerie silence. Sara searched the whole clock tower. There was not a single sign that Sin had been there that day. That was unusual.

Sara called Sin. Her phone went to voicemail. That was completely out of character. Sin always picked up if she called.

She ran her hands through her hair and racked her brain for anything that Sin said. Anywhere the girl was going or something she was doing. Nothing came up.

Sara knew she couldn't waste time scouring the whole city for Sin. The girl was no doubt in trouble. So she called the one person she knew could help.

"You want me to help you do what?" Felicity asked. She was on her third cup of coffee and she thought that perhaps she misheard Sara.

"My friend is missing. I need your help, Lis. Please." Sara was desperate. She sounded like she was going to throw-up because of the fear and worry. That was so un-like Sara and Felicity knew that she had to help.

"I can't do anything from my house. Meet me in the Foundry."

Felicity had an idea of the friend Sara was talking about. She kept _very_ good tabs on all of her teammates, along with their enemies. Not that she didn't trust the people she worked with, it's just she hated surprises.

She knew that Sara had a ward of sorts. That she took in a girl who was a street-rat of sorts, that her name is Sin, and that she was training this girl. Though, Felicity hadn't realized just how much she cared about this girl.

Felicity got to the Foundry and was greeted by a worried Sara already in Felicity's chair, running through reports of muggings, missing person, and things of the like. "There is nothing so far. But then again, I'm pretty useless when it comes to this kind of stuff." She explained as she got up from the chair.

"Okay. You said you tried to call her right? Well, I can get a location from her cell phone from the last place she used it. I'll keep running the reports." After a few rapid strokes of the keyboard, Felicity turned around to face Sara.

The girl looked both scared and like she wanted to kick to the crap out of a million bad guys- all at the same time. "Sara?"

She looked up and gave her a nod to let her know she was listening. "Is there anything you can tell me about Sin? Where she would hang out? Any friends she would hang out with? Enemies that would want to- to hurt her?"

If Sara was surprised to know that Felicity knew Sin's name, she didn't show it. She just sighed and began thinking. Sin wasn't forthcoming about her past, which Sara could understand and she respected that.

"Sin was on the streets a lot. She probably did things for people so she could survive. Maybe she owed people favors? If that's the case, then I don't know who would want to collect. God, Felicity, we need to find her! She could be-" Sara cut herself off, not wanting to go anywhere near that possibility.

Felicity could sense her fear and did her best to comfort her. "Sara. This girl has survived what? Eighteen years in the Glades? She can survive a little while longer until we find her. And we will find her."

"Thank you Felicity. For helping me." Sara said quietly.

"Hey, little bird. We'll find her. I promise you."

"I made a promise too. And I'm doing a shit job at keeping it." Sara mumbled to herself. Felicity was confused at the comment. But if she learned one thing from hanging out with both her and Oliver: if they say something vague, it's better not to pressure them into telling you.

"Dead end. Again." Sara said into her comm. She looked around the clock tower. "Still no sign of her."

"The sensors and cameras are online. We'll know if she comes back there. You sure she's never skipped town before?"

"I've known her for months. She's never even talked about leaving town." Sara replied, making her way out of the clock tower.

"What about her parents? Siblings? Did she ever mention them? Maybe she went to go visit them." Felicity offered.

"Sin is an only child. Her mom died when she was little. And her dad… he's dead too." There was something in her voice when she mentioned Sin's dad. Like she knew Sin's father personally.

"Okay. Do a sweep of the surrounding area. Maybe she was on her way home and something happened." Felicity replied.

"I already did. There was nothing."

"Well check again while I run through a few things."

Sara shoved her hands in her pockets, wanting a few faces to smash in.

Felicity had already run through all missing person reports, muggings/attacks, even robberies. Sara told her that Sin would stay in the Glades, because that is what she knew. At least that narrowed it down to a section of the city.

So Felicity put an alert on all attacks, rapes, and other violent crimes involving a woman that would match Sin's description. Nothing had come up so far. And there were no other leads.

But they had to keep searching. _She _had to keep searching. A young girl's life could be in the balance.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah, Sara? What did you find?"

"Sin's knife. It's- It's covered in blood." Sara sounded like she was going to pass out.

"Bring it back to the Foundry. It could have her attacker's blood on it or maybe fingerprints." Felicity said forcefully into the comm.

It took a few hours to test the blood on the knife. There were two types of blood, which meant Sin's attacker either used it against her, or Sin stabbed two different people. Sara was standing next to Felicity as she ran the blood type through the criminal databases.

"Sin would never leave her knife behind. This knife- her dad gave it to her as a twelfth birthday present. It was… this is really all she has left of him."

"Sara. Not to be super nosy or anything but… you sound… guilty when you mention Sin's dad. Is- did something happen?" Felicity asked. She was almost sure Sara would go all brood monster on her or scream at her.

She looked defeated. "Remember that promise I was doing a shit job at keeping I mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah." Felicity said cautiously."

"Ollie, Slade and I were on the island. One day, a plane crashed there. The pilot was mortally wounded. Slade and Oliver went to go to our base to get medical supplies. I stayed behind. He talked of his daughter. Of how she had no mom and that how she was going to have no dad. So he… he asked me, a perfect stranger, to look after his daughter if I ever got back home. And I promised him I would. And I did. Until this." Sara explained. There were tears in her eyes as she talked.

They were both quiet for a long time. "You know what? He died and I promised him I would look after Sin… I didn't even know his name. He didn't even know mine." Sara added.

"I'm sorry. I-" felicity was interrupted by a match on the blood samples.

Sara's attention was jerked to the screen. "Okay, so, one type of blood belonged to Sin." Felicity tried to ignore the growl in Sara's throat. "The other belonged to Glades resident Michael Pierson. He has a rap sheet for mostly robberies, domestic violence, and- oh no"

"What?" Sara pressured.

"Three rape charges." Felicity finished.

"Do you have an address on this bastard? A phone number? Anything?"

"He lives in the apartment complex on Weisinger Avenue. Apartment C8. Third floor."

Sara suited up in record time. With a final adjustment of her mask she said to Felicity, "I'll keep you posted."

The complex was disgusting. Rats scurried across the floor and there was mold on the walls. A thick stench of rotting garbage-and possibly something else- attacked her nostrils. Couples screaming at each other echoed off the walls. Since it was still early evening, most people were out at work or on the streets or sleeping.

Nobody noticed the Canary as she crept through the building.

"I'm outside his apartment now. Slipping my little 'welcoming gift' under his door now." Sara whispered. She slipped her sonic device through the crack in the door and let it do its magic. She waited several long moments before kicking the door down.

_'I'm coming, Sin. Hold on.' _She thought to herself.

She found Michael in the bedroom. She recognized him from the various mug shots. His hands were over his ears and he was on his knees on the floor. "Michael Pierson." Sara yelled. She grabbed him and shoved him against a wall. He was trying to struggle but Sara had a solid hold.

"Where. Is. Sin?"

"Who?"

"You attacked a young woman. Short black hair, Leather jacket. She stabbed you with a knife. Ring any bells?"

"I dunno what you're talking about, bitch." He mumbles. Sara could tell he

Sara slammed his head into the wall and then brought her knee into his groin. He squealed and the only thing keeping him upright was her grip.

"How about now? Cause this can go on all night. All week. All year. Tell me! NOW!" Sara roared.

"Okay! Okay! Sin owed me. She didn't pay me my interest so I searched her out to collect. She put up a bigger fight than I expected so I stabbed her. She's probably still where I left her on Papp Lane."

Sara knocked him unconscious. "Did you get that Felicity?" Sara asked into her comm.

"Every word. Sending it to police now. Along with the address."

"Good. Heading to Papp now."

"I'll send an ambulance."

"No! Sin hates hospitals and I can't afford one." Sara argued.

"We can't bring her to the Foundry…. Can we?"

"No. Too many people on the whole Secret Identity Train." Sara grumbled. She was jogging toward Sin's supposed location. "But… she does know about you. She knows that I'm friends with you. That you work with the vigilante. We could take her to your place."

"That's crazy! If the girl is stabbed and had been stranded in some alley she needs a hospital not an old couch!"

"Lis. Please. I can stitch her up and everything. Just… please. I can't break my promise."

Felicity was quiet for a heartbeat. "Fine. I'm bringing my car to your position. You can't exactly carry her all the way to my house. I'll grab some supplies, too."

Sara thanked her again and broke into a full sprint towards Papp.

Sure enough, Sin was there.

She was barely conscious. She had a broken nose and had obviously been stabbed and slashed multiple times. Her lips were so chapped they were broken. Sin's face was abnormally pale from dehydration and lack of food.

But she was alive.

Sara pulled Sin's head into her lap. "Thank god you're alive."

Sin looked at Sara for a moment. Her fingers brushed Sara's jaw, as if to assure herself she was actually there.

"Sure. I can't die without seeing my ship set sail." With that, Sin falls unconscious in Sara's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

*** Author's Note: Thank you for reading and enjoy! ***

"Sin, you sure you don't want any pain meds? We have plenty." Sara sked one final time. The girl had gained consciousness on the way back to Felicity's and the bathroom had been set up as a makeshift operating room.

"You never take meds when you sew yourself up." Sin responded.

Felicity snorted and Sara shot her a warning look. Sin chuckled, which hurt her wounds.

Sin glanced over at Felicity. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, while Sara was sitting on a stool in front of Sin, whom herself was sitting on the sink, which doubled as a counter of sorts. Both women were sharing a look and Sin couldn't decide what it meant.

"Okay, then. Let's get started." Sara said quietly. She put on latex gloves and got to work. Sin yelped when the needle first made contact with her skin and Felicity jumped and reached for the meds to give to her.

"No, no blondie." Sin grunted. "I'm fine. It's good."

Sin nodded at Sara to keep going.

Once Sin was sewn up, Felicity offered that she take a shower and change her clothes. Felicity did what she could to get the blood out of Sin's beloved leather jacket, but the shirt was too far gone to save.

While sin was still showering, Sara and Felicity hung out in the kitchen.

"Thank you for helping me, Lis. If it wasn't for you… I don't know what would've happened. So thank you."

"You're welcome. But I was just doing my job-"

"Yes. You were doing your job. Yet your job is saving people. And you saved my little sister. So thank you for that. Thank you, Lis."

Felicity could tell there were tears of mixed emotions in Sara's eyes, so she pulled her in for a hug. Sara wrapped her arms around Felicity and savored the warmth; the safety.

Sin got out of the shower and put on the clothes that Felicity practically forced her to wear. The orange t-shirt and black sweatpants weren't exactly her style, but the woman did help save her life, so she wasn't going to start complaining.

She ventured out into the hallway to see Felicity and Sara sitting a bit close together on the couch and watching some late night talk show. Sin smiled to herself and watched them for a second. Neither of them was touching the other, but the scene seemed weirdly intimate.

However, Sara whispered something to Felicity, got up, and told Sin she was going to take a shower too. Felicity waved her over and Sin hesitated before sitting at the opposite end of the couch. Sin took care to sit down gently, as to not to upset her newly stitched wounds. She let out a small grunt.

Once settled, Sin whispered, "thank you, Blondie. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

Felicity muted the TV and turned to look at her. She had some color back in her cheeks, because she ate half the food in her fridge and drank almost a gallon of water. "You're welcome. But… can I ask you a question?"

Sin noticeably tightened her entire body but nodded anyway. "Pierson said that you owed him. What sort of debt would cause him to stab you?"

It was a long time before Sin said anything. "He gave me some cash when I was in a tough spot. I couldn't repay him in time."

Felicity knew from the way Sin looked off into the distance there was much more to this story. She knew she shouldn't press it and instead just replied in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Whatever. So… what's going on between you and Sara?"

Felicity choked on her own spit. "What?! What are you talking about? Nothing is going on between us. We're just friends! And she crashes on my couch sometimes." Felicity babbled.

"Oh, please. You two totally have it in for each other." Sin mused.

Felicity turned beat red and babbled some more. Sara appeared out of nowhere. Both Sin and Felicity were so used to her sneaky ways that they weren't surprised at all. "Sin, enough. Lis and I… we are just friends."

Sin scoffed and nodded sarcastically. She leaned back into the couch and curled her legs to her chest. Sara sat between her and Felicity. Sin was so exhausted she fell asleep not to long after that. Her head eventually found its way into Sara's lap.

Sara's laid her own head on Felicity's shoulder and tried to wipe away Sin's comments of 'Smoaking Canary' from her brain.

While Sin was the first to fall asleep, she was also the first to wake up. Sara joined her not too long afterward. Felicity was still dead asleep on the couch. She was even snoring softly.

"Not bad, Lance." Sin smirked.

Sara rolled her eyes. She was going to say how it wasn't like that though Sin wouldn't buy it. Sara was barely buying it anymore. "You do realize how much of a little troll you are being, right?"

"Of course I do. So… when you gonna ask her out?" Sin was sitting on the counter and was shaking her feet. It amazed Sara how the girl was always full of energy and spunk.

"I- I'm not…. I'm not sure that I'm a good fit for her. She deserves someone won't overreact when some asshole at a bar tries to touch her." Sara mumbled.

Sin perked up and cocked her head. "You got into a fight for her? Details, please!"

"She showed up at the club I work at this drunk guy tried to touch her and I broke his arm and knocked his friend unconscious. I'm surprised my boss didn't fire me." Sara explained shortly.

"Mmm. Delicious justice. Man I would've loved to be there and see that smack down!" Sin exclaimed gleefully. "And you are a good fit for her. And she's a good fit for you."

"We're too different, Sin."

"Maybe you need each other to be different."


	11. Chapter 11

*** Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't updated in a few days, I've been visiting with family and getting ready for school. Speaking of school, once it starts next week, updates on all my stories will become irregular, but I will do my best. Thank you for reading and enjoy! ***

"Felicity? Hey, Felicity?" Sara asked softly. The other woman was at her chair, twirling the lanyard that held her pass card to S.T.A.R Labs in her fingers. A worried expression was knotted into her face.

Felicity didn't appear to hear her, as she kept going. Sara knew something was worrying her, and worrying her deeply. Normally she would be home by now, not in the Foundry just staring off. "Felicity, you okay?" Sara said a little bit louder. This caused Felicity to jump.

"Sara! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

Sara could see tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just… something seems to be bothering you. Care to share?"

Felicity stared at Sara; Sara could see fear rippling in the blue pools. "They… they said that Barry is still in a co- asleep. They aren't sure if he'll ever wake up." Felicity looked away again. Sara knew that there was something else bothering Felicity. A mere guy she had a crush on wouldn't worry her _this _much. Even if a permanent coma was horrible.

"There's something else, too." Sara answered.

Felicity looked at Sara, clearly not expecting her to have noticed. Her eyes were wide and she turned her head to stare at the blank computer screen, doing her best to keep her tears in.

Sara realized that Felicity wasn't going to be the bearer of the bad news, so she crossed over to her and kneeled in front of her. Gently, she cupped both of Felicity's soft and gentle hands in her own calloused and rough ones. They both ignored the shock of electricity at the skin to skin contact.

"Lis. You told me that secrets have weight. The more you keep the harder it is to do anything. I can tell that this little secret you're keeping is making things very tough on you. So please, tell me. Please." While telling this, Sara began fiddling with one of Felicity's bracelets. However, she never once took her eyes off of Felicity's.

Felicity was quiet for so long that Sara began to believe she wouldn't cave. Just as Sara was going to launch into another speech, Felicity began talking. "When I gave my friends the Mirakuru, they told me that they may not be able to find a cure. That because the stuff is old and they've never seen anything like it before… it could be impossible. And what if they're right? We can't afford to not find a cure. But what if they can't find it? What do we do then? I me-"

"Felicity. You're friends are going to find the cure. You want to know how I know?" Sara interrupted, squeezing her hands reassuringly.

Felicity nodded.

"When I was on the freighter, I read through a lot of reports on the Mirakuru. There were mentions of a 'failsafe', which basically means they made a counter drug in case the super soldiers got out of hand. There is a cure to find. And… if your friends are even half as smart and as determined as you are, they will find the cure in no time."

Felicity blushed quite a bit at Sara's statement. She stood up, bringing Sara with her and wrapped the girl up in a grateful hug.

Sara decided to go back to Felicity's home with her (a part of it was because she wanted to make sure Felicity would be safe from Slade… not that she'd admit it). They were both surprised to see Sin crashed out on the couch with a near empty bottle of whiskey clutched in her fingers. Sara freed the bottle and set it on the counter.

"Does she always drink like that?" Felicity wondered.

Sara put a blanket over the small girl and smoothed down an unruly cow lick. "Only when she's in pain." Sara answered. No doubt the stab wounds were giving her a piece of hell as they healed.

"And you've never tried to stop her from all the drinking?"

"No." Sara sighed. She looked at Sin's face, it was flushed from the liquor, but there were no new bruises and no discharge around her mouth.

"Why not?"

"Because instead of drinking booze she could be wearing a mask and risk her life every night taking down dangerous criminals and I'd much rather her damage her liver than face what I face." Sara replied, with a bit more force and vigor that what was probably necessary. Felicity merely looked at Sara.

"Sorry." Sara muttered.

"No. No. You… care for Sin a lot. It's actually sweet." Felicity said.

"She's my little sister." Sara gave a small smile and got up off the couch. Felicity put a small trashcan nearby; in case Sin had a bad hangover and couldn't get to the bathroom in time. She was sure that the kid could handle her liquor, but on top of everything else going on, she did not need to clean up vomit.

Sara took a pillow and snagged a blanket and set them on the floor. "What do you think you're doing?" Felicity asked in a harsh whisper.

Dumbfounded, Sara stated she was making up her bed for the night.

"No. You're not going to sleep on the floor, little bird." Felicity said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Then where am I going to sleep? The roof?"

"No. You're going to sleep in my bed with me. It's not like we haven't done it before." After a few moments, Felicity realized that what she had said could be taken in a very wrong way and she immediately started working to take back what she said. "I mean, not like _that_. It's just- if you want to. You don't have too. And wow." Felicity stopped her rambling when Sara took off her jacket and tank top, revealing her carved out muscles.

Sara smirked that little mischievous smirk that just started to show off her dimples. Felicity wondered if Sara was doing this purposefully. She probably was.

Still, Felicity did her best to keep her head and they walked to the bedroom. Sara kicked off her boots and socks and climbed underneath the covers. Quickly Felicity stripped out of her dress and put on pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Sara's eyes fell on the puckered skin of the scar on her shoulder. At least there were no more new scars. Not yet. Hopefully not for a while.

She climbed into bed, a good foot away from Sara, and rolled on her side. Sara remained on her back, staring at the ceiling. She could feel the tension and nervousness of Felicity's body radiating off her in waves.

Sara turned so she was facing Felicity's back. "It's gonna be okay, Lis. You're friends are going to find the cure, we're going to stop Slade, and it's going to be okay." Felicity turned as well, so now they were face to face. Desperately, Sara wished there was more she could do to sooth the other girl.

The other's girl's eyes were filled with a sleepy haze. Her ponytail was awry with stray strands pointing in every direction.

All Sara wanted in that moment was to scoot just a smidge closer and press her lips to Felicity's. In theory, it would be so _easy_. But some shred of self-control and conscience stopped her. And something else stopped her too. The possibility that Felicity would reject her advances. Felicity was the best friends that Sara ever had and she didn't want to destroy that.

"What are you thinking about?" Felicity asked. Knots of worry and concentration wrinkled Sara's forehead and her lips were puckered the way they always did when she was thinking intently about something.

For barely a moment, Sara looked at Felicity's lips, then back up again to her eyes. "Nothing. Let's get some sleep."

Sara knew Felicity didn't buy her lie but she was grateful for the other girl didn't say anything.

Eventually, they both fell into a restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

***Author's Note: I just wanted to thank BSwifty1997 really quick for the cuddling idea. I know this probably isn't how you expected it to turn out, but this is where my brain went with the idea. Thank you everyone for reading and responding! Enjoy!***

The only horrible part about drinking way too much liquor was the hangover. Sin barely made it to the bathroom in time before her guts were emptied of the alcohol and little food she ate the day before. Her forehead rested against the cold porcelain of the toilet bowl and she forced her breathing to slow. She could feel her insides twisting uncomfortably in her belly.

Despite how crummy she felt, Sin was grateful. Normally, she would be doing this routine in a back alley or a dirty gas station bathroom. She was in a safe house in a safe neighborhood. And it smells like pumpkin spice… or at least it did before Sin did a number on it.

When she felt strong enough, Sin stood up and walked over to the sink. She washed her hands and face, and then washed out her mouth with the tap water. Her reflection in the mirror looked no better than she felt. Still, she knew she should get going: she told Roy she'd meet up with him.

On her way to the living room, Sin stopped to sneak a peek at Felicity, just to make sure she got home okay. She quietly cracked open the bedroom door and peered in. What she saw surprised her.

She could make out two shapes in the midst of the rumpled blankets. Felicity's messy ponytail was splayed over a pillow and her chin rested on top of Sara's head. Both women had their arms wrapped around each other and their legs were intertwined. Sin couldn't help but stare at them for what could be deemed a creepy amount of time. But she couldn't help herself.

Sara had been her mentor, mother figure, and sister for months. Never before had she seen her look so relaxed and happy than in that moment. Sara seemed her best when she was with Felicity and Sara deserved someone special in her life.

Silently, Sin grabbed her stuff and made her way down the street. All the while whistling a happy tune and mentally fist pumping. Her ship was starting to set sail.

Never, in whole life, had Sara felt this safe and this _good_. Her eyes were still closed and she didn't dare open them, for fear that this was a dream and it would end the moment she let reality interfere. So she merely reveled in the moment.

Though, her internal body clock (which had been fine-tuned by the League), roused her way too soon. She took a deep breath and she could smell Felicity's perfume. But not as if it was from the other side of the bed; it was if it was right in front of her. Sara's eyes flicked open and she could see the faded lettering of Felicity's MIT t-shirt. Sara's hands were clutching the worn fabric of Felicity's shirt. She could tell her legs were wrapped around Felicity's. Sara wondered how the hell they got so close to each other throughout the night.

It was clear that Felicity was still asleep… and just as comfortable as Sara was. Felicity's arms were wrapped around Sara and her hands were clutching the back of Sara's shirt. Every breath Felicity took ruffled Sara's hair and tickled her scalp. Still, it was wonderfully peaceful to be laying here so close to her.

However, despite the serenity of the moment, Sara hoped Felicity's reaction wouldn't be negative or outlandish.

It was almost an hour later when Felicity woke up. Sara believed she would've slept a lot longer if it wasn't for the heavy sunlight streaming through the window and hitting Felicity in the face.

Felicity was clearly disgruntled and Sara could feel her arc her back, which caused Felicity's upper body into her own. Sara's heartbeat sped up at the contact and she let out of a small yelp of surprise. This seemed to arouse Felicity from whatever sleepy haze she was in and Sara could nearly feel the other girl's eyelids spark open.

The time it took for Felicity to asses and react to the situation was less than a nanosecond. She went tense all over, nails digging into Sara's back (which Sara aggressively tried to _not_ like). Sara noticed that Felicity's breath and heart sped up and she knew that Felicity was trying not to babble awkwardly and make the situation insanely worse.

"Sara? You awake?" Felicity finally whispered.

"Yeah. Well… good morning." Sara replied. A part of her was surprised that Felicity has made no effort what so ever to move even a little ways away from Sara.

Felicity couldn't hold back a small chuckle that rumbled in her belly. Sara subconsciously splayed out her hands so she could feel the tightening of her belly muscles that came from the laugh.

They looked into each other's eyes. Sara found that Felicity's held a certain shyness that she herself felt. The bright sunlight of that morning highlighted Felicity's features. Her cheeks looked smooth and flushed. Her eyes reflected the light and seemed infinitely brighter. And her lips… her lips were so plump and kissable-

Not trusting where her thoughts were going, Sara practically jumped away and scrambled off the bed. Felicity was confused not only and the rush of Sara's action but her own disappointment that the warmth and comfort Sara provided was gone.

She got up too and chased after Sara, whom already fled to the living room to probably check up on Sin and gather her things. Sin was gone and there was no note. But Sara was on the couch, lacing up her boots. Her movements were hurried and jittery and she had to keep starting over, because she would end up in a jumble of laces.

"Sara. Sara, please. Don't freak out like this." Felicity said across the room. She was already walking over to Sara.

Felicity sat next to Sara and put her hands on Sara's knees. Sara sucked in a breath and looked at Felicity. "I know you have been through a lot. And that in the six years you were away physical contact, more often than not, meant pain and suffering. But Sara, that doesn't mean you should completely shy away from it. Please. Don't go. You're…. you're my best friend."

Felicity hesitated on the title she wanted to dub Sara. She chose 'best friend' because it was safe. Though, she knew that best friends, no matter how close, woke up in bed basically spooning each other. Yes, best friends sometimes took bullets for each other, but they didn't spoon.

Sara shot up from the couch, shrugged on her jacket, and walked over to the door. Sara had one foot outside, but turned back and looked at Felicity for a split second. Her face was a mix of regret, shame, and another emotion that Felicity struggled to place.

With a shake of her head and tears in her eyes, Sara left Felicity sitting confused and alone on the cold couch.


	13. Chapter 13

Sin stood numb long after Sara drove off on her motorcycle. Sara had said that she was going to see an old friend. That was much too vague for Sin's liking and Sin wasn't stupid. She knew that something really bad was coming. She'd seen living proof in Roy's comic book strength and cold hard proof in Max's bloody-eyed corpse. Whatever was coming, the city needed as many masks as possible. And Sara leaving hurt the city.

Sin needed to at least to try and bring Sara back. There was only one person Sin could think of to do such a thing: Felicity Smoak.

Faint dawn light was just streaking across the horizon when Sin rapped her knuckles on Felicity's door. There was a mini cooper in the driveway, so Sin assumed Felicity was home.

"Sara?" Felicity called groggily. Sin was actually surprised that the first person Felicity suspected to be knocking on her door at four in the morning was Sara.

The woman opened the door, annoyed and clad in a huge sweatshirt and nothing else. It was obvious she had been roused from sleep. Sin felt a twinge of guilt for waking her; it can't be easy being a part of the vigilante team.

"Sin?" Felicity asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Felicity's hair was down and her glasses askew on her face. It seemed to be as if she had literally rolled out of bed.

"Yeah. Sorry about being at your door and the sun isn't even up yet. But I need your help with something. Sara left town and I was wondering if you'd help me find her." Sin explained. She shoved her hands awkwardly in her jacket pockets and hitched up her shoulders so they were by her ears. She was freezing in the cold of morning and was chilled to the bone. But she tried not to show it. She already looked pathetic enough with her black eye.

"What? Sara left? When? Why? What did she say?" Felicity questioned as she ushered Sin inside. Mentioning Sara was like dumping a bucket of cold water on Felicity: it woke her up immediately. Felicity put on a pot of coffee and went to grab not only a pair of pants, but her tablet, cell phone and laptop. She threw her hair in a ponytail and began connecting herself with the online world.

As she was doing so, she inquired about Sin's eye. The poor girl couldn't catch a break. First she'd been stabbed and now she got beat to a bloody pulp.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is finding Sara." Sin answered.

Felicity decided it was best to just agree with Sin and turned her energies back into looking for Sara.

Sin told where she last saw Sara, and Felicity began trying to find surveillance footage. As Felicity and Sin sipped at black coffee, they tried calling Sara. It said that Sara's phone had been disconnected. There went Felicity's opportunity to triangulate Sara's cell phone signal. Felicity didn't want to alert Detective Lance, or any other members of Team Arrow, just yet. She wanted to do this on her own. Besides, it wasn't a life or death situation… yet.

After the surveillance footage led to nowhere and Felicity set up alerts for any sightings of the Canary, or a short blonde, Felicity leaned back in the couch with a heavy sigh. Sin took a long swig of her coffee and racked her brain for anything Sara might've said that would tip off where she was headed.

She came up with nothing and looked over at Felicity. The woman was staring intently at her laptop screen, even though it was basically blank. Sin remembered the scene she saw between them the other morning and gathered the courage to ask what conspired between them. She didn't get the chance to ask Sara because she's been off fighting the crime of Starling.

"Nothing."

Sin raised her eyebrows. "I'm not trying to judge here, but clearly _something_ happened."

Felicity sighed again and put her devices off to the side. She tucked her legs underneath herself on the couch and began talking. "I'm not really sure what happened. But whatever's going on in that teenaged brain of yours, it's probably not that. We… went to bed together. We slept, but we didn't _'sleep together'_" Felicity punctuated the last two word with air quotes. "When we woke up, we were all… cuddled together. All of a sudden Sara freaked out and left my house."

Sin nodded along to the story. "Fuck." She said at last. She got up off the couch and began pacing about. "Fuck. When Sara freaks she _freaks_. God dammit. We have to find her. The city is going to shit and we need all the help we can get. God dammit." Sin threw her hands up to her forehead and tried to slow her breathing to a semi normal pace.

"Whoa, there, kid. We're gonna find her. Just stay calm. Okay? She left a few hours ago, so she can't have gotten too far. My guess is the outskirts of the city. I'm going to check the buildings on the outskirts. Just take a seat and calm down." Felicity reassured.

Sin gaped open mouthed for a few seconds, then reclaimed her seat. She ruffled her own hair and stared at the coffee table.

Felicity went back to work and couldn't stop thinking of how much of an amazing relationship Sara and Sin had. They watched each other's backs. They fought for each other. And they protected each other, in every single way imaginable. They were more than just friends: they were sisters. A rapport that strong is so rare these days, especially in Starling City.

"Okay. There's an abandoned warehouse, two old schools, and a church. Knowing Sara, she'd go for the-"

"The place with the best vantage point." Sin finished with a grin.

"Which would be the church. It's about three stories high." As soon as the words left Felicity's mouth, she left her spot on the couch to go to her bedroom to change. She clad herself in a worn pair of jeans, a purple hoodie, and some old converse. She also shoved a flashlight in her pocket.

As she was getting the coordinates for the Church (and the other buildings, just in case) she asked if Sin would like to come with. After all, Sin knew Sara in some lights that Felicity didn't. But Sin relied with: "No. I think it would be smarter if just you go. I'll see if she comes back." Felicity nodded and headed out the door. Before she left, Felicity told Sin that if anything happened, to call her.

By the time Felicity got to the church it was well into the morning. Her mini cooper rolled into a deserted gravel lot. The church looked like no one had been in it in years: the wood was rooted through, once beautiful stained glass windows were shattered and dingy, and there was something plain eerie about the whole place. It chilled Felicity even from her car.

Except when Felicity noticed the black bike parked in front. It was partially hidden by old wooden planks but Felicity knew it belonged to Sara.

Felicity pulled out her phone and dialed Sin's number. "Did you find her?" Sin wasted no time with small talk.

"I found her bike outside the church. So I'm going in now."

"Bring her back." Sin said, and then she hung up.

If the outside of the church was creepy, then Felicity had no idea what to call the inside.

No doubt it had been home to more than a few gangs and druggies over the years. The benches had been all but ripped from the floor and tossed aside. Some had been ripped apart and used as firewood. Some targets had been spray painted on the walls and were riddled with bullet holes and knives. Felicity tried not to puke at the sight of smeared blood on the walls.

It smelled of dust and mold and bad things.

"Sara! Sara Lance get your little ass out here!" Felicity was surprised by the aggression in her voice but she was tired and anger that Sara just left them. Left _her_. She took a breath and looked toward the rafter. There were splotches of flooring tens of dozens of feet above her that only her little bird could call comfortable. Felicity squinted at these and tried stop sense any sort of movement.

"Sara! Sara please. Come back. Sin came to my house at four in the morning telling me that you skipped town. She asked me to bring you back. So here I am." Felicity paused to think out her next few words. "Slade is planning something horrible for the city. And we need all the heroes we can get to protect it. I know you think you're too far gone and so horrible but… but you're not Sara. You are not the bad things you've done or the mistakes you've made. You are smart and kind and incredible and _good_. Please, Sara we need you." Then in a voice so quiet, Felicity could barely hear even herself, she added, "I need you."

Felicity wiped the tears away from her eyes. Her stomach was home to at least a million butterflies and she felt as if the room was spinning. From above, she could hear some creaking and in less than thirty seconds, Sara was in front of her.

Her eyes were glistened with tears and her lip was quivering. "Did you really mean all that, Lis?" Sara whispered at last.

Felicity's face hardened into a grave expression. "Of course I meant it. Why did you leave? Was it something I did?"

Sara shook her head and bit her lip. She stepped forward towards Felicity and stared at her. This was so Felicity: go off to some dangerous place to try and bring back a friend, in part because she felt that the person leaving was her own fault.

"Oh, God no. Lis, you're the best friend I've ever had. And I don't want to lose you. God, I don't want to lose you. But I just need to get away for a little while. I promise I'll come home."

Felicity knew that Sara was telling the truth. It took a few seconds to form a coherent thought.

"Okay. Just- just don't take too long, little bird." Felicity very slowly walked out of the building. She hoped that maybe if she walked slowly enough, Sara would change her mind.

Sara watched as Felicity left, wondering if she'll ever have the courage to tell Felicity how she really felt.


	14. Chapter 14

***Author's Note: Thanks you guys for waiting! Also, thank you for all the follows and favorites, it helps to fuel me to keep going. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ***

It was a disheartening drive back to her house. Felicity had hoped that she would have a certain blonde assassin to keep her company. Unfortunately, her only passenger was her thoughts: and they weren't exactly welcoming. She couldn't even gather the energy to call Sin. The girl had such a high opinion of Felicity and thought for sure that she could bring her home. Besides, if she was going to disappointment her, she'd much rather do it in person than over the phone.

When Felicity arrived at her home, Sin nearly ripped the door off its hinges when she opened it, beyond excited to see Sara. Her big, goofy smile died out when she saw that Felicity was alone. Felicity plopped on the couch without a word and covered her face in her hands.

Sin sat gingerly next her. Her own mind was racing. Sara was strong and completely fearless from what Sin had seen. Nothing had spooked the Canary. Whatever, whoever was about ready to bring hell upon to the city must be incredibly bad if they could send a vigilante packing. Especially out of the blue.

"Goddammit! What's wrong with me? I should have been able to bring her back!" Felicity yelled. More to herself than to anyone.

"Hey. Felicity. Cool it." Sin said in an attempt to calm the woman down.

The woman stopped her ramble which had somehow gotten to the topic of froot loops…how?). "Sorry it's just Sara comes back from the dead after six years, reconnects with her family and friends. Makes a positive impact in this city. Becomes a part of our team. Hell, I even took a _bullet _for her. Because she's my best friend and I l-" Felicity cut her own self off this time. She got dangerously, _dangerously_ close to saying the l word.

_No. _She can't feel that way for Sara. She loves her like a friend and like a sister, but she doesn't love her like _that_. She can't. At least not with Slade breathing down their necks every second and terrorizing all of them 24/7. If Slade somehow got a hold of the information of her feelings for Sara, it could put both of them in even more fatal danger. And Sara had suffered enough.

Sin, ever full of surprises, heard what Felicity hadn't said. "You care a lot about Sara. _A lot. _And I can tell it goes beyond basic friendship." Felicity shifted in her seat. Sin continued. "Trust me, Sara feels the exact same way. So can you please stop dancing around this and please tell each other how you feel. Because, damn. You guys would make a hell of a cute couple." Sin smiled wistfully at the last sentence, as if imagining them doing something cute couple-ly.

Felicity, wide-eyed and gaping mouthed, stared at Sin. When all Felicity could do for a few minutes was blink and stare, Sin said (with a huge amount of sass) "Oh, please. Discreet isn't in your vocabulary. Both of you have huge heart eyes for each other."

She knew Sin was right. The girl was observant and no doubt had plenty of life experiences, the combination made her wise beyond her years. Lately, Felicity thought of how Sin was to Sara as Diggle was to Oliver: a loyal, wise friend who kept the other grounded, but also gave them a push towards their romantic life every once in a while. It was endearing and lately a tiny bit annoying.

"You're right. I do… care a lot for her. But I can't tell her right now."

"And why not?"

Felicity pinched her nose with her thumb and index finger. She didn't know how much Sin knew, if anything, about Slade. So she had to figure out how to tell her without giving too much away. Because that would risk outing Oliver's identity. The Arrow Cave was crowded enough.

"A man from the Arrow's past is out to get revenge on him. To get that revenge, he wants to make him suffer. He knows that the Arrow loves the city and is always fighting to protect it. So, he wants to burn the city, figuratively speaking. This man has created an army of super-soldiers, injected with a substance called 'Mirakuru'. It's Japanese for miracle and gives them super strength and advanced healing. I have friends working to make a cure so we can stop them. But it's going to be very dangerous and people could die. Innocent people. We all need to keep our heads in the game. If I tell Sara what I feel, it could distract her. Or the man could use her against me." Felicity explained. She looked at Sin, whose face was unreadable. She looked confused and scared and like she was ready for a fight.

"Sin, I don't want you to get hurt. Sara won't want you to get hurt. So I want you to hole up here. This place is going to be far from the crossfire. I know that Sara has been training you to fight, but even Sara and the Arrow will struggle against this man. So I want you to stay clear from them."

Sin nodded in understanding. She knew she could argue with the point that Roy was a part of the vigilante team, however she knew that was only because he was injected with that stuff that made him really strong. Besides other than basic hand to hand, she knew nearly nothing. If this man was dangerous enough to make Sara run scared and put fear into the Arrow, then she would be only a level above completely useless.

"Okay. I'll hole up here. You and all your super friends will use this cure to stop this crazy guy and his henchmen. Once all is said and done and the day has been saved, you and Sara will finally requite your love because you've dragged it out long enough."

Felicity was somewhat getting use to Sin and Sin-ness. So she only mildly gaped at her this time. "Sin I can't. Okay. I just can't."

"Why not? You love her. She loves you."

God. The way Sin said it; she made it sound so simple. So _easy_. But goddammit, this was the farthest thing from easy and simple.

"Because…. Because… Sara is the most damaged person I've ever met. Even more than O- The Arrow. She already has a sexy assassin chasing after her and Sara has personally told me that she is a lost soul. That's why. Okay?" Felicity said, exasperated.

"You found her. In these last few months since she met you I have seen a bounce in her step and she's smiling more and she laughs. Fuck everything else, Felicity because _you found her_."

They were both quiet. Sin was almost half her age but she was so wise. So knowledgeable. And like John, she knew what to say and when, while still being honest about the situation.

Felicity's phone buzzed, breaking their silence. Sin asked her if it was Sara. Both were desperately hoping it was. However, it was John's face that lit up the screen. She could barely believe the text she just received from him. It felt as if her insides just leaped into her stomach.

"I have to go. Now." Felicity said, jumping up from her seat.

When she got up, Sin asked where she was going. "Sara has her hideout. The Arrow has his. Just, please. Stay here. There's food in the fridge and the TV is yours. Call if you anything from Sara and I'll do the same."

Nanda Parbat was just as beautiful as she remembered. Sara recalled the days where she and Nyssa would sit on rooftops after training and make up stories about the people below. Those were the times Sara believed, even for a moment, that she could live her life like that. As a member of the League, carrying out their orders without question or hesitation. Then come back to Nyssa.

Things were different now. Much different.

She knew the ways into the headquarters of the League like the back of her hand after five years here. An how to creep in to Nyssa's bedroom.

The woman was sleeping with her back to her. The moonlight illuminated her just enough to where Sara could tell she was wearing a tank top and her hand was under her pillow, no doubt clutching the dagger she kept there. Cautiously, Sara took a few steps forward.

She wasn't sure if Nyssa was awake and aware of her presence yet or if she actually was asleep.

Her answer came when Nyssa sighed deeply and said barely loud enough to hear: "I was wondering when you'd come home."

She got out of bed, her lower half clad only in a pair of boy-shorts. "This is not my home Nyssa. Not anymore."

Nyssa shook her head in either denial or happiness that Sara was in front of her. It took less than a heartbeat for Nyssa to be inches from her, playing with Sara's fingers before eventually intertwining them with her own. For some reason, Sara felt all wrong.

Nyssa's lips ghosted Sara's ear and she whispered, "What brings you back my love?" Her tone suggested she already knew the answer. Her lips moved to phantom kiss Sara's neck, which Nyssa knew gave Sara delicious chills.

"Slade Wilson. He's threatening Starling with super soldiers. I need your help to bring him down."

Nyssa went rigid. "You know what that means. To call in a favor like that, you would have to repay the League. My father will not be kind with the conditions."

"I know Nyssa. I know. But I can't let Slade win."

The other woman smiled and tucked Sara's hair behind her ear, letting her fingers trace the line of her jaw and the curve of her lips. Sara's jaw muscles clenched tightly at the action. None of this felt like it normally did. Normally, even in the most chaotic of settings, Nyssa felt warm and right. Now she felt cold and wrong.

"What's troubling you?"

"Other than a psychopathic killer rampaging my city? Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar." Nyssa replied. She didn't sound angry or jealous. Just relieved that Sara was back in her arms. Sara almost wished she could feel the same way.


	15. Chapter 15

***Author's Note: So, I know this has taken a bit of time to get posted, but I have been busy with school and with work, so I couldn't find a bunch of free time to write. I apologize for that, but I hope this makes up for it. I have some things outlined for this story, but I want to hear what you guys think. First, an M-rated chapter, Yay or nay? If people don't want to read it, I can either post it as a separate fic or just put a warning in the author's note, so you guys can skip it (though it probably won't be too explicit, more romance and naked cuddles than porn or whatever). Second, would you guys rather have this fic continue either in a sequel or in this same title) or are you guys kind of getting tired of it? Please, please, please, let me know of all your opinions. Thank you for reading and please enjoy! ***

Felicity had to admit to herself, that when she saw Sara return he had to take every ounce of self-control to not run into her arms and hold her tight- especially after she freaked out the last time. Besides, Sara's (ex-girlfriend or maybe not ex? It was hard to tell. Nyssa was looking at Sara with nothing but fierce love. Why were emotions so complicated?)

So, Felicity had to make herself content with just nodding at the woman. Though, as much as she tried to pay attention to planning to stop Slade, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Whenever Sara stood next to Nyssa, which was always couple-ey close, Sara looked uncomfortable. Felicity would go as far as to say that Sara looked remorseful.

But Felicity couldn't exactly think of that right now. She had to keep her head in the game… at least for now.

Felicity had only been in Queen Manor a few times. Though, it had never felt this empty, this _barren_. Maybe it was due to the fact that most of the furniture had been moved or covered with sheets. Or maybe it was because the electricity had been shut off and it was dark as hell. However, Felicity believed it had more to do with why she was there.

Oliver was standing so close to her. So close she could smell the faintest wisps of his cologne, most of which taken away and masked by sweat, grime, and blood. But it was still familiar.

Though not as safe as some scents were.

"Do you understand?" His gruff and tired voice brought her thoughts back to the moment.

"Yes." She replied. She could feel the cold power of the syringe being covertly placed into her palm.

In the last few years, she had done many dangerous things. Like hacking into Merlyn's mainframe or going into that casino. There was also that time she took a bullet for her Sara (she deemed that a prouder moment) or the time she went looking for the Count.

None were as dangerous as this: a psychomaniac endowed with superstrength holding a sword to her throat. She knew that she had the upper hand with the syringe, bit she was still scared out of her mind.

What if he decided to slice her open before she could inject him? What if she dropped it? What if Slade already knew and was just toying with them all?

_No._

She had to be brave. Be brave like Sara always was. Sara never got scared. And if she did… well no one ever knew. She had to be like that now: strong and fearless.

Even with Slade's raspy voice right next to eardrums, she couldn't hear anything over the sound of her adrenaline. She just turned and stabbed the needlepoint into his neck with all the force her body could muster.

The battle was won. Slade was defeated.

But not without a cost. Of course, in the hero business, you never got to enjoy your victories. There was always a price to pay for being the good guy.

Felicity's price was that Sara was leaving with the League for who knows how long.

Her fists slammed on the desktop table. It jostled the laptop she was currently working on. Turns out attempting to find ways to rebuild a bankrupt company took many brain cells and a lot of effort. God damn it, Oliver. Why did he have to go have sex with the psyco bitch who was working with Slade?

Every day she felt better and better about running over her with a van.

Felicity checked her clock for the millionth time that hour. Sara was supposed to drop by at around eight a clock or so, to say her goodbyes before she left. Felicity was struggling with the right words to say.

Should she tell Sara how she felt? Should she not? Should she try and make light of the situation, or not play the optimist this time?

Why was talking to people, especially the ones you care about so hard?

Her father's apartment, where she dumped most of her clothing, seemed so much more homier in the moments she was about to leave it. She had packed up a small bag of clothes that she could take with her. Her suit and weapons were among the scarce items she was taking along.

Sara lingered in her room, staring at some of the pictures that hung in her room. Her father had rooted in some boxes for some pictures from her childhood and many from the six years she was away and Sara had pinned them to the walls. Plus, she kept at least one in her pockets at all times and several in her wallet.

She didn't know why she was almost obsessive about the pictures.

Maybe it was because she left them behind once and it cost her six years of hell and all the light she had inside her. Maybe if she kept her family with her, even in this small and corny way, she would be safe from that.

"You ready to head down to the docks, sweetheart?" Her father asked from the doorway. He looked obviously unhappy and angry. Sara felt guilty that she was leaving just as she was rebuilding her relationship with her father and Laurel.

"I promised a friend I'd see her before I left. So can you meet me there?"

He sighed. In the end, he offered a smile that looked more forced than reassuring. "Okay, Sara. I love you."

She nodded and rushed out of the room, feeling tears puff her eyes.

Before Sara was going to say goodbye to Felicity, she had to say a proper goodbye to Sin. Sin was basically her little sister after all.

Once in the clock tower, Sara was wrapped in a huge hug from Sin. The young kid didn't want to let go. She knew she was Sara was leaving. Felicity had probably told her.

"Do you have to go?" Sin's voice was muffled into Sara's neck.

Sara tightened her arms around Sin, gently detached herself, and then looked into her eyes. "Yeah. I have to. They helped me, so now I've got to help them."

"When will you be back?"

Sara didn't answer immediately.

"You are coming back right?"

"Of course. Sin, I'll be back. But not for at least six months. Maybe even a year. But I promise you, I will come back." Sara vowed.

Sin put on the bravest face she could. It took a few moments. "Can you promise me something else?"

Sara cocked her head. "What?" She drawled out the word, apprehensive.

"Felicity makes you very happy. And you make Felicity very happy. You guys are both kick ass heroes and would make the cutest couple ever. If you're going be gone for a year, you might as well tell her. She deserves to know. Promise me you'll tell her before you go off and repay whatever debt you owe. Please."

Sara's lips pursed and her jaw clenched. "Sin, I-"

The young girl shoved Sara's hands off her shoulders and interrupted her, "No, Sara Lance don't you dare tell me that 'you can't' or 'it's not like that'. You love this lady and this lady loves you. I know you think you're too far-gone or whatever, but you're not. You deserve someone who makes you laugh and smile and feel safe and that person is Felicity Goddamned Smoak. So get your little self out there and tell her how you feel, for the love of all things good and holy."

Sin was surprised by her own speech; even more than Sara was.

"I- I'm not very good with words." Sara mumbled.

"No shit. But it doesn't matter. Just go over there and tell her how you feel. Please. You both deserve it."

They both looked at each other for a long moment.

"Fine. I'll go over there. But… but I'm not sure…"

"Just say it. Say how you feel it."

Sara smirked and nodded. Then, she gave Sin one last hug. "Take of yourself, little sis. I'm sure Felicity wouldn't mind you as a roommate if you want human company."

"I will. Now get out of here. I want my ship to set sail."

Sara belted out a laugh before leaving. She was grateful that Sin was among her friends.

"Felicity… Felicity Megan Smoak. I love you." Sara said to no one. "No that's not it."

Whoever said that practicing what you're going to say before you say it would help ease anxiety or whatever was a fucking liar. If anything, trying to put her buried feelings into words that didn't sound horrible was doubling her nerves with every second that passed.

She kept trying different variants as she neared Felicity's home. In spite of all the trauma the city had faced these last few weeks, her house stayed virtually unchanged.

It looked just as safe and as welcoming as it always had.

With butterflies in her stomach, Sara knocked on the door.

"Sara." Felicity whispered, as if she was a long lost friend. She melded herself into Sara, hugging her like she had never done so before.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Sara answered after a long moment, pulling herself away from the embrace.

"Of course. You know the tagline; you're always welcome here." Felicity said with a nervous laugh. Was it just Sara, or was Felicity emitting this weird nervous energy? Sara was sure that she was nervous enough for the both of them.

They sat on the couch and it took Sara a few tries to find a comfortable position.

Felicity, without making eye contact, whispered, "I'm really going to miss you."

Sara's insides twisted with guilt and sadness. It was now or never.

"Me too. Felicity… can I tell you something? Something important? Please." Sara replied in a hushed voice. She took a deep breath. No going back.

Felicity perked up and measured Sara. "Yes, of course. What's on your mind?"

Another deep breath. And another.

"For a long time, I thought that I was irredeemable. That I was nothing more than a killer, a monster. That if I ever did make it back home, that there would be nothing _worth_ saving anymore. You changed that Felicity. You broke through all my walls and ignited something inside me I thought I could never feel again: love. And not just love for another being, but the feeling of being loved by another person. You have become more than a friend to me, Lis. You've become someone I care so deeply about I cannot even begin to find the words to describe it. I _love _you. I love you so much." Sara confessed, tears running down her cheeks. The butterflies in her belly had all but flown awahy: the only think remaining is the overtaking love she felt for Felicity. As cheesy as that sounds.

Felicity was at a loss for words. She too, was tearful. However, whenever she tried to speak, her throat swelled and her eyes threatened to burst into tears.

"Sara…" Felicity whispered finally.

The other girl scrambled for Felicity's hands and she placed them over her pounding heart. The thin t-shirt did little to hide the physical symptoms of nervousness and infatuation.

"My heart was so broken and so shattered and so scarred… I thought I'd never truly feel it again. I was on my little island of pain and hurt for so long that it just felt normal… but you take that pain completely away and make me feel much more than normal. You make feels safe and loved and welcome and _home_."

Felicity's hands lingered over Sara's heart. The beat was fast and the muscle pumped harshly beneath her fingertips. Then, without warning, Sara pulled Felicity's hands down.

"But I know it's pointless, what I feel. Because you're in love with Oliver. I heard the footage and-"

Sara was blissfully interrupted with the feeling of Felicity's lips on her own. Sara moaned and put her hands on Felicity's hips to steady herself. Never had she had a kiss _this_ good before. Not with any of the douchebags in high school and college, not with Ollie, hell, not even with Nyssa. Felicity's lips were a combination of every sweet taste in the world all colliding with force and hunger against Sara's. When both of them couldn't breathe anymore, they pulled away, foreheads touching.

"Whoa. I-"

"I love you too, Sara. I know this is super cliché, but from the second I saw you I loved you. I'm not sure I realized it at the time, but I loved you. And I love you so much more now. And that thing with Oliver? Saying that I loved him? That was just a ruse to stop Slade. I love you. And you alone." Felicity whispered. Her breaths tickled at Sara's cheeks and it took a lot of will power to keep from giggling. In relief, in happiness, in _pure joy_.

They stayed like that for not quite long enough: wrapped in each other's arm, tentatively placing their lips upon the other's. Just finally enjoying the feeling of expressed emotions.

At least, until Felicity, ever the logical wizard, piped up.

"So… uh… what now? What do we do? You're leaving for… for a long time. And I'm sure we can't quite do long distance in this relationship."

No one replied for a moment. Then an unexpected voice chimed in.

"Miss Felicity Smoak, MIT Class of Oh-Nine, that is quite an excellent question."

The voice belonged to Nyssa Al Ghul.

*** So, what did you think? Again, please let me know of your opinions to the M-rated chapter, the continuation of this story, and anything else. Thank you! ***


	16. Chapter 16

***Author's Note: So, probably the next chapter will be the M-rated chapter. I'll put a warning at the top if you don't feel comfortable reading that kind of stuff, though it shouldn't be super graphic. Also, I think it would be best for me and my own organizational purposes if I make a separate sequel, though continue with this storyline. Anyways, thank-you for reading and enjoy! ***

Sara whipped to face Nyssa, a growl in her throat and arms trying to guard Felicity from the other assassin.

Nyssa just stood, unmoving, not a hint of emotion on her tough face.

"Why are you here? I told you I'd meet you at the docks." Sara snarled. Felicity could see the fierce glint in her eyes that she only saw once before: that night in the bar when she beat up that asshole.

"You once told me that you would meet me in the swords room for training, yet you left for your precious city." Nyssa answered, moving to examine the titles of one of Felicity's bookshelves. Felicity wondered how much time being an international assassin left for pleasure reading.

Sara's eyes fell to the floor for a moment and Felicity examined Nyssa. She seemed completely calm yet she also seemed slightly… threatened by something. Felicity couldn't quite put her finger on it. What could possible threaten her?

"So you've been following me all day? Creepy much." Sara quipped. It was totally obvious she was trying to hide her fear with sass.

"I had to be assured that you would not run off again. It seems you have plenty of," Nyssa looks at Felicity from head to toe, "incentive to stay." As much as she thought Felicity wasn't Sara's 'type', she had to say, the woman was still absurdly cute. Not drop dead sexy (at least from Nyssa's point of view), but undeniably cute.

Felicity's cheeks grew very red and Nyssa smirked at this fact. Felicity was a far cry from the stereotypical bad boys (and girls) that Sara had dated in the past. However, maybe that is why those relationships did not work out so well: everyone was too much like Sara in whatever way that made those relationships not work for whatever reason.

Nyssa chuckled and moved toward the almost lovers. Sara didn't relax her tense posture but she did move her arms away from Felicity. Felicity, whom was still a bright shade of crimson, glanced between Sara and Nyssa, hoping that they wouldn't break out into an epic assassin battle in the middle of her living room. Honestly, she had seen enough fighting these last few weeks.

Nyssa stopped her swaggering walk only when she was a foot from the pair. Felicity gulped and the close proximity. There was just the faintest smell of blood on Nyssa…

"If you want me to go with you to the docks right now, I will. Just please give five more minutes." Sara begged. The last thing she wanted to do was go to the docks, go to Nanda Parbat, go _anywhere_.

Nyssa jutted her chin skywards, in a nod of sorts. Though, before Sara could turn to face Felicity, she began speaking.

"You will not be going with me to the docks."

Sara's eyes widened in confusion and Felicity jerked her head towards the assassin. "What?" They both said in unison.

"I have been tracking you all day, Sara. As a precaution to make sure you would not run away again. However, I have noticed that in the months you have been away from me, you have rebuilt your relationships with your father and your sister. Along with constructing new relationships with that one little firecracker and your Felicity. If I love you as much as I lay claim too, I would feel immeasurable guilt for forcing you away from your new life. Which… I do feel that guilt. I know you would be much, much happier, here. With your family… and your new girlfriend."

It took several moments for Nyssa's words to manifest in Sara. Shocked, she stuttered, "But- but my debt. What about the debt I owe you?"

Nyssa hallway rolled her eyes. "Just, be happy with your Felicity. Your happiness is your repayment. Besides, you have saved my life on more than one occasion. So I suppose now we are completely even."

Sara nodded and thanked Nyssa in the form of a hug. Such touchy-feely contact was not normal for them. Normally they were always go, go, go. 1000 miles per hour all the time. Always smoking hot, never slow burning.

As the hug neared its' end, Nyssa pulled away first, squabbling down tears. She had only cried twice in her life: the first when Sara left in the middle of the night, and the second when Sara poisoned herself and was staring death in the face. She promised herself that she would never cry again. She hated the feeling of vulnerability it provided.

"I already contacted your father. He knows and has no doubt been trying to reach you these last few hours."

"Thank-you… so much Nyssa. Thank you." Sara whispered.

As she was leaving, she brushed past Felicity and in a voice below a whisper threatened, "If you break her heart, your death will quite excruciating."

The words sent chills up and down Felicity's spine. God, Nyssa gave her the creeps sometimes.

As soon as she was sure Nyssa was truly, definitely gone, Felicity rushed at Sara and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She breathed in the scent of her hair and of her skin. Se reveled in the safety and warmth that was Sara. For a long time, they remained as so: just hugging the daylights out of each other, unwilling to let go as if that meant Sara would still have to leave.

Then Sara, slowly and cautiously, began kissing Felicity. First and her chin and jaw, then moving to her wonderfully rosy cheeks, and her cute little nose, before finally reaching her soft, perfect lips. They kissed passionately, albeit not roughly, for quite some time. Only pausing to suck in gulps of air before returning the lip contact.

Every so often, Felicity would stray and kiss Sara's dimpled chin or her little button nose, bit in the end, their lips always found each other.

Heart pounding like no tomorrow, Felicity asked tentatively, "So um- what do we do now that you are apparently not leaving?"

"I have a few ideas, Ms. Smoak." Sara answered in a scratchy, lust filled voice that sent the good kind of shivers through Felicity.

*** So… what did you think? Please review/comment! Thanks for reading and until next time! ***


	17. Chapter 17

***Author's Note: So, this is the M-rated chapter. The M-rating is just a precaution. It's romancey, not porn-like. This is my first time writing something remotely smutty, so please bear with me. So… yeah. If you still don't like M-rated stuff whatsoever, then you can just not read this. Too each their own. Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy! ***

Felicity did not have a lot of experience kissing anyone, much less girls. Much less girls with experience kissing other girls. Sure, she experimented in high school and a little in college. But that was only after a few drinks (and that one time with a pot brownie) never sober. And sober was _so much better_.

Not surprising, Sara was more of the dominant one. She pushed Felicity up against a wall with a thunk, clashing their mouths together. Felicity's hands were on Sara's hips, her nails digging into the denim of her jeans. Something didn't feel right with her.

As amazing as this was, Felicity could feel herself getting tense. It was a habit of hers. When she got nervous or stressed, her body tensed and she began to shut down. Of course, working with the extreme stresses that came with Team Arrow helped her immensely, but the habit was still there.

Sara pulled away, staring into Felicity's face. Her expression was a mixture of nerves and fear. "Babe, you're tense. What's wrong? Is this not okay? Do you wanna stop?" She cupped Felicity's face, feeling the smooth skin.

Looking at her feet, Felicity took a deep breath. She moved her hands from Sara's waist to cover the other woman's hands on her face. "It's just…I just, I've never had sex with someone I love even a fraction as much as I love you and I want it to be perfect and amazing and unbelievable. Because that's how I feel about you. I don't want to disappoint you, Sara."

"Felicity. Felicity, honey, look at me." Sara whispered.

When Felicity didn't comply, she forced Felicity to look at her. "You could _never_ disappoint me Felicity. Okay? You're one of the few people that haven't disappointed me. I know that you're a perfectionist and you want everything you do to be perfect. But you're only human- a spectacular human- but still just a human. And that's one of the reasons why I love you so much, you're perfectly imperfect, as cliché as it is."

Sara sealed her words with a kiss and she still felt how tense Felicity was. Once they broke off, Sara leaned her forehead against Felicity's and murmured, "So relax. I'll help you through this. First times can be scary, so I'll help you. Mhm-kay?"

Felicity filled her lungs with air then let it go. She allowed her muscles to relax and her mind to clear and both of them could feel the tension in her body being expelled. Sara kissed Felicity's cheeks. "There you go. You ready to keep going?"

Her response was a passionate kiss on Sara's lips, which of course Sara returned with equal vigor. Felicity tangled her hands in Sara's tresses, loving how soft they were. Sara's hands ventured to the curve of Felicity's hips.

Neither of them could deny the lust coursing through them much longer. "Mmm… bedroom." Felicity purred.

"Yeah." Sara agreed.

They kissed their way into the bedroom, nearly tripping in the process.

The backs of Felicity's knees clanked against her bed and Sara gently pushed her down, crawling on top of her. While Sara gently bit down on the especially soft skin of her neck, Felicity kicked off her shoes and slid her hands up Sara's back.

She hissed when the tips of Felicity's fingers made contact with her scars. She stopped working on Felicity's neck and propped herself up on her elbows. It's not like Felicity had never seen her scars before, it's just she's never touched them. No one had really touched them since Nyssa. And Nyssa wasn't exactly as tender as Felicity always was.

"Hey, little bird. It's okay." Felicity whispered. She traced circles in the Canary's back, occasionally coming across tough grooves, lumps and bumps, and other such marks.

Sara stared into the other woman's eyes. They were no longer that adorable soft shade of blue. Instead, they were a dark, almost black, color, tainted by lust and desire. Carefully, Sara reached behind Felicity's head and unleashed her hair from the ponytail in was currently in. Felicity sat up, so she was in Sara's lap.

They locked their lips in a kiss again, turning their heads for better access. In the midst of the kiss, Sara clamped her hands at the sides of Felicity's oversized t-shirt. Felicity nodded at Sara's unasked question and pulled the shirt over Felicity's head and tossed in into a dark corner of the room.

If Felicity had known she was going to be having sex, she would have put on something a little bit more tasteful than a plain shirt, gym shorts, and an uninteresting white bra with unmatching black underwear. Damn it.

Sara looked rocking in her black jeans, black shirt, and signature leather jacket. Speaking of which, Sara was shrugging off the jacket and ready to pull off her shirt. However, Felicity clucked her tongue and told Sara that she wanted to undress her.

This earned a blush from Sara, something that rarely came about the girl's feisty composure.

In the many, many, many, sweaty and sexy workout sessions that Sara had in the Arrow cave, Felicity always snuck more than a few peaks. Though, it was all 'look but can't touch'. Now, she got the best of both worlds. The hardness of the girls' muscles felt like heaven underneath her fingertips and she gently traced the few scars that marred the perfect skin.

Sara graced her hands across Felicity's back to unhook her bra while Felicity worshipped her abs. Goosebumps raised up the newly exposed skin and Felicity mewled when Sara's hand grazed across her breasts. Sara laughed and kissed her lips, then traveled down her neck, nipping and biting hard enough to give her more than a few hickeys, before reaching her breasts.

Her tongue made contact with the hardened stubs that were Felicity's nipples and Felicity was putty in Sara's hands. Out of the few romantic partners of her past, not one had a tongue that came anywhere near Sara's in terms of how _good_ it felt.

The moans coming from Felicity's mouth were savory and Sara continued her sweet, sweet, torture. Eventually, Sara pushed Felicity back down on the bed, taking her tongue lower and lower down Felicity's soft, yet still strong, abs. The extra training Felicity was doing was paying off.

Once Sara was at Felicity's hips, she moved back up to her face, whispering softly, "You're so beautiful."

Sara could feel a fresh warmness on Felicity's cheeks as she kissed her again and again and again; each time more passionate than the last.

It was safe to stay that two stayed up to a not so decent hour, catching up on lost time.

When they fell back, sweaty and panting and filled with love and joy, they laid, sprawled out and staring at the ceiling. Felicity was halfway on top of Sara, one hand over heart, finding comfort in the steady rhythm.

Sara caught sight of Felicity, whom was absentmindedly tracing circles over her heart. Her eyes were soft and warm, like always. Except now, they seemed even more perfect and more wondrous than ever before. Sara began smiling, ear to ear, like a gigantic idiot.

"What?" Felicity asked, upon seeing the other girl's face.

"Nothing I'm just…. I'm just really happy right now." She exhaled. She pulled Felicity in for a lasting kiss, rolling them over so she was on top once again, and echoed, "Really happy."

*** So how'd I do? Like I said, I've never done anything remotely M-rated before, so… yeah. Anyways, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and supporting this story! You guys are awesome! ***


	18. Chapter 18

***Author's Note: I know that I haven't posted anything in a while. I'm sorry about that, but I've been busy with school and homework and just life. So, I'll try to post a bit more regularly, though that is not a promise. Anyway, thank you for all the favorites and follows and reviews! You guys are awesome!"

The sun was well into the sky when Felicity was awoken by the sunlight blaring on her face. She moaned out of sleepiness and looked over to Sara, whom was sprawled belly down on bed, bottom half covered by the blankets. Her hair was strewn all over the place, lying in puddles.

Sara's face was the most relaxed Felicity had ever seen it. Her lips were partied ever so slightly and soft snores were escaping her lips.

Felicity's eyes flitted to Sara's back and all the scars that peppered it.

She shuddered to think what Sara must have endured and survived in order to receive such mutilating scars. Felicity scooted closer to the sleeping Sara and slowly ran her finger tips over the longest scar, using care to not disturb her sleeping beauty.

Almost every scar had a different texture, like it was done by some new torture device. Each one probably was. One looked as if the skin had been sliced open by a thick sword, another seemed burned by a grenade, there were a few bullet wounds, and a large patch of fire-burned flesh.

"Oh, my little bird. My strong, beautiful little bird." Felicity breathed, leaning forward to place her lips on Sara's shoulders.

The muscles of Sara's back tensed, goose bumps rising on the skin. "Lis…" Sara grumbled, still half asleep. Lazily, she rolled herself over and pulled Felicity toward her. They kissed without much purpose for a few moments, and then Sara pulled away.

"You really think I'm beautiful with… all this?" Sara asked gesturing to her back. Felicity could see a twinge of rosiness on the other girl's cheeks.

"Beautiful, hot, sexy, amazing, lovely, cute" Felicity responded.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not making me feel how I normally feel about myself."

Felicity couldn't help but feel like they were echoing a conversation they had when they first met. Before they were even really friends. That felt like a lifetime ago. Neither of them could imagine their lives without the other now.

They remained in bed as long as they could, but they realized they should probably contact their friends so they wouldn't think they were dead. Heroes were protective of their own that way. Especially John and Oliver.

Felicity got out of bed, put on some pajamas, and then chucked some clothes and Sara's phone at her. As Sara pulled the t-shirt over her head, Felicity checked her phone. She had over thirty missed calls from Oliver and John, with just as many texts from them.

She dialed Oliver's number and called him, not exactly sure of what she was going to say.

Before the first ring was even over, a worried Oliver answered, "Felicity! What the hell! I've been calling you all night! Are you alright? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Oliver. I'm fine. Better than fine, I'm great." Felicity answered, looking towards Sara, who was distracted scrolling through her missed messages.

"That's… good. Have you heard from Sara? Apparently the League dismissed her. Detective Lance told me this morning. But I haven't been able to get a hold of her either…" He trailed off. There was another voice in the back ground. "Dig wants to talk with you. Here he is."

Felicity could hear a rustling and then Dig's chipper voice. "Hey blondie. Nice to know you're not dead." His smile was obvious, though it was peppered with genuine worry.

"Yeah, we're fine." Felicity immediately winced at her words.

"Oh, really now?" He smirked.

"You asshole."

"C'mon, Felicity. We all know. I'm just glad you found someone that you love, and that loves you back." He responded.

"Thanks, Dig. Now when you mean _everyone_ do you mean-"

"Oliver is completely clueless as usual. I'm pretty sure that Laurel and Lance know. Roy knows, Sin has apparently 'shipped it', whatever the hell that means, for a while now."

Felicity took a second to breathe.

"Felicity, you okay?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah. Any particular reason you and Oliver left me a billion voice mails?"

"Yeah. Because of all the… recent events, we're having a Team Arrow meeting at my place. Get here ASAP. And please, bring food. I haven't been able to go grocery shopping and Roy and Oliver have eaten all my food."

"Okay." She said with a shaky breath.

"See you soon."

With that they hung up.

Pebbles of nervous energy settled themselves in the bottom of Felicity's gut. John knew about her and Sara. Hell, he probably knew about her and Sara before there even was a her and Sara. This unnerved Felicity to no end. In the back of her mind, she's always known that she like girls over boys. Sure she'd date guys, but nothing ever clicked with them. Something always felt off. With Sara, everything felt totally, completely, right. And that's what scared her. Normally, when things went right in her life it meant that they would end in a heartbreaking way and leave her scarred from it. What was that one Shakespeare quote? 'These violent pleasures have violent ends?'

"Babe? Lis? You okay?" Sara asked, climbing towards the edge of the bed. Felicity nodded her head and walked over to Sara. Sara grabbed Felicity's wrists and looked her square in the eye.

"You look like you're going to have a panic attack. Tell me what's wrong. Please." Sara murmured. Felicity shook her head and told Sara:

"We need to head over to John's. Team Arrow meeting."

Sara recognized that look in Felicity's eyes: the ne that said that she didn't want to deal with it right now. So they just got dressed and headed out.

***Any thoughts? If you have any thoughts or ideas for this story, please let me know. I will be posting a few more chapters on this fic, and then making a separate sequel. The sequel will probably take a little while to get out, because I want to plan it out a little. Again, if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to let me know!***


	19. Chapter 19

***Author's Note: So, I'm sorry, but this took longer than I would've liked. And, this chapter worked out to be the last chapter of this story. I'm working on the sequel, which will take a bit of time. I want to make an outline for it. Plus, if you guys have any ideas, please let me know. Thanks for reading and enjoy! ***

On their way to Dig's apartment, they stopped by Big Belly Burger, mostly because it was one of the few places that were still open. It seemed that as long Team Arrow survived, Big Belly Burger would survive too.

In Sara's mind, they ordered way too much food, even considering they had three vigilante boys to feed. Felicity just explained that they should stick up a bit; the meeting might last a long time and who knows when an actual store would be open again?

Once they were back in Felicity's mini cooper (which now seemed a lot less 'mini' with all the bags of food they've crammed into it), Felicity asked Sara if they could keep their- whatever 'they' were exactly- on the down low.

"Lis," Sara half laughed, reaching out and grabbing Felicity's hand- the one that wasn't occupied with the steering wheel. She kissed the flesh of her fingertips before cupping her other hand over Felicity's captured one. "'On the down low' was never really in our vocabularies. I'm pretty sure they all suspect us."

Upon seeing Felicity's somewhat distressed look, she amended her words a bit. "Felicity, it's okay. We're just two humans in love, and we shouldn't be afraid to show it. _Nobody_ should ever be afraid to show it."

Felicity gave a small nod. "I- I know. It's just I've never been comfortable with my sexuality. And I'm just now beginning to accept it. Just… can we just keep it under wraps for a little while longer? I want to focus on rebuilding the city a little bit more before we go and be all smoochy smooch in the Arrow Cave."

It took all that Felicity had to not run out of the car and down the street. It's true, that she' never really been comfortable with her sexuality. When she came out to her mother, she scoffed and told her she was just confused. Later that night, her mom went out with her new boyfriend of the week. And The L Word had lied to her. She did not have an awesome crew of queer friends to hang out with 24/7. Felicity had a hard enough time making friends as it was, throw in her being a lesbian, and it became infinitely harder to find friends.

In part, that was a reason she didn't want to tell the boys. She knew, at her core, that her worries were ill placed. She had saved them time and time again. Hell without her there probably wouldn't even be a Team Arrow or a city for it to save if it wasn't for her. Dig and Oliver- and yes, Roy too- most likely wouldn't care that their resident techie enjoyed girls far more than she enjoyed boys.

Still, these worries were very natural to have, no matter the situation.

Sara, understanding the girl's unspoken worries and doubts, nodded. She leaned over and kissed Felicity, quite passionately, considering the time of day. When she pulled away, she whispered, "Sorry. Just had to get that out of my system. Now, let's go to this Team Arrow thing, okay?"

Eyes closed, still savoring the bliss of the kiss, replied with a fluttery, "Okay."

Upon first entering the apartment- which Sara had never before entered- an overwhelming, dank smell of _boy_ washed over the two of them. Whether it be that the boys didn't know how to clean up after themselves (there were boxes and plates of food everywhere, dirty laundry thrown about, and all sorts of papers in crazy places) or they _really_ didn't know how to clean up after themselves.

All three of them looked extremely disheveled and sleep deprived, especially Oliver. Roy and Oliver were swimming in the clothes Dig had loaned them. The army green shirt Roy was clad in was practically a dress. Also, the kid should stick to red. Green was just not his color.

"Thanks, Lis. For food." Roy said in between mouthfuls of rice.

While Roy was busy replenishing his boyness, the other four moved the couches and chairs and tables, so they were all in a circle, so they could collaborate better on their plans. Once all the food was passed out, everyone had taken their seats, and Felicity set up her tablet and computer, they got down to business.

"First thing first. Oliver, how many people know you're the Arrow? And don't say 'a lot'." Sara said, once they were all settled.

"Alive and dead or exclusively alive?" He asked. Felicity noticed how he hasn't even touched his food yet.

"People we have to worry about." Roy clarified. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"You guys. Barry, Laurel. Thea might suspect something, especially after this. Sin could, depending on what Sara has shared. Other than that, no one else that knew is still alive."

The boys stiffened a bit at the mention of Thea. Sara and Felicity knew something was up. But they weren't quite sure what. "I haven't told Sin anything about your identity." "Where is Thea?" Sara and Felicity answered at the same time.

Dig's expression turned into a warning one as if to say 'Danger, land mines ahead.' Roy for once put his food down and looked over to his mentor, who was pale as a ghost. Oliver's back was rigid and his breaths seethed control anger. Roy looked broken hearted at the mention of Thea's name.

"Thea went off with Merlyn. She sent me a text saying so. She says she'll stay in contact the best she can. I've sent her a lot of texts, but she hasn't texted me back. I have no idea where she is right now." Oliver snarled.

So that's why he and Roy were so upset.

Thea was nowhere to be found. She could be anywhere in the world and they have no idea where. To make it worse, Thea was off with her batshit crazy father who is an ex-member of the League of Assassins. Not to mention the mastermind behind the machine that destroyed half of the Glades. It amazed everyone that neither Oliver nor Roy were out beating the crap out of bad guys. Perhaps it was because all the bad guys were inside, afraid of another wave of Mirakuru warriors.

Everyone understood what Thea meant to Oliver especially. Thea was the only blood relative of his that was still alive. The one person he has always loved and will continue to love until the day he dies. And now she is who knows where, knowing who knows what, with her villainous father and who knows who else.

God, Oliver must be hurting so bad. He's lost so many people in his life. It's not fair to him.

"Wait a minute. You said Thea texted you. I can probably pinpoint where she is. Do you want me to find out?" Felicity asked once a thick, unsettling silence had been laid over the room for too long.

"No." Roy answered before Oliver could say anything. "Thea left because she chose to leave. I don't think she'd want us to try and reason with her. Besides, we have a city to rebuild. We need to focus on that."

"Roy is right. Queen Consolidated is suffering because of my stupid choices and so much of the city has been damaged. We need to focus our energies on rebuilding; not finding Thea." Oliver agreed.

Once they got past the whole Thea issue, they all managed to get the ball rolling on their whole plan. They all agreed that they needed to do a few things. One of the more important of the important things was to reorganize Team Arrow.

Their little Team has grown from a trio of Oliver, Dig, and Felicity to almost a league of people. They have enough people on their side to require more of a set up than just Oliver hooding up, Dig giving back up when needed and Felicity running tech support. Roy has proven that he can go out into the field with Oliver and Sara.

Laurel, who was currently in the DA's office, has been reinstated as an assistant DA. So she can help them on the legal front. Plus, if she wants, she can begin training so she can also go out into the field someday. Her extensive self-defense training and all the scrapes she's been in have proven that with a bit more training, she could be quite the opponent. More so than she already was.

But, before they could officially bring all of these people into the Arrow Cave, they needed to rebuild it. A process that will take time and money. Money, which unfortunately, they don't really have anymore. At least they thought so.

"I have a fair amount of money in savings." Felicity said when the issue of money came up.

"How much is 'a fair amount'?' Sara inquired.

Felicity pulled up her account information and read the numbers on the screen. "Sixty thousand, four hundred and fifty three dollars. And twenty seven cents. That's just in my Starling National Bank account; I have a few more in a couple other accounts."

"Lis, how the hell did you manage to get all that money?" Sara wondered, dumbstruck.

"I've had a job since I was sixteen. I saved every penny I could so I could go to college. Then I got a big scholarship to MIT, so that allowed me to save most of my money. I love working, so I had a job all through college. What didn't go toward paying my expenses went into savings. Once I got out of college, I got a job at Queen Consolidated. It paid pretty well and had good benefits. When you save all your extra money for over ten years, it adds up. I can probably get the basics of what we need for crusade 3.0." She explained. Her eyes never wavered from Sara's and for a second, she forgot that there were other people in the room.

Dig had to keep himself from saying an extremely sarcastic comment. It was so _obvious_ that these two idiots were in love. And he had to admit, they made the most adorable couple ever. There was something contrasting yet complementary about the computer geek and the ex-assassin. Something so raw and real there.

And of course, Oliver and Roy were pretty clueless as to what was going on. Dig couldn't really hold it against Oliver too much; the man had been through a lot of tragedy lately. He hasn't had time to see what's right in front of his nose. And Roy was still new to their team and hasn't been around long enough to see the hidden meanings behind the little gestures of his teammates or what they actually mean when they something.

They discussed the matter a bit further and it was decided (well, more like adamented by Felicity) that they would use Felicity's money and a few favors Dig had from ARGUS to rebuild the Foundry and well as update their security systems.

Then came the problem they were all dreading to discuss.

The rebuilding of Queen Consolidated.

They all knew that it would be extremely difficult to rebuild the company, as they would basically have to start from the ground up. Sure, Felicity was working on software the company could buy, and hopefully help in the rebuild. But the name of Queen was like poison nowadays. No one would want to have anything to do with company- not while the name was still associated with a mass murderer (who ironically was murdered).

And it was made clear that some charity work and a few speeches wouldn't cover that up or change people's mindsets. If the company was still within saving, then it would take a long time to do so. But they all wanted to get it back. All of them, even Roy, understood that the company is the only thing Oliver had left of his father- and now his mother. That company was Mr. Queen's legacy.

Every last one of them wanted that company back. And everything it symbolized.

Soon after, they couldn't find any major problems that would need extensive planning in order to be fixed. Beyond reorganizing the team, renovating the Foundry, and getting the company back, none of the other problems required anything more than hooding up and getting on the streets.

So with that, Sara and Felicity said their goodbyes to the boys and went back to Felicity's house to relax. Sara might not have been chasing scumbags across rooftops and Felicity may not have been worrying about her teammates, but both were extremely exhausted. They both pinpointed it to all the emotional talks of the day and still recovering from Slade's Army.

Tired, Felicity tossed her bag on a dirty pile of clothes in the corner of her bedroom and flopped on the bed face first. Sara sat crisscross next to her, looking fondly at Felicity.

Sara's hand crept up Felicity's shirt, feeling the soft muscles of her back. "You never told me my girlfriend is rich." She whispered, lowering down to kiss Felicity's cheek.

Felicity stiffened, and then sat up with gusto. Her heart was hammering in her chest from a mixture of nervousness and an odd sense of fear. Sara was confused at Felicity's sudden movement.

"Lis, what's wrong?" Sara asked, putting her hand on Felicity's hips.

"You- you called me your girlfriend." She stammered. The look on Felicity's face made Sara wonder if she would start pinching herself to make sure she was still awake.

"Why wouldn't I? We practically live together, basically we work together, and we've had amazing sex. Of course you're my girlfriend."

Felicity blushed at Sara's words and nuzzled her face into Sara's neck. She smelled of her amazing Sara-smell, mixed with the faint aroma of dumplings. So, in short, amazing.

"I love you, Sara Lance." She said into the skin on Sara's neck.

Sara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, reveling in the feel of how perfectly they fit together, and Felicity's own hands slid up Sara's shirt, gently tracing the scars that blemished the flesh. This moment was pretty perfect.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak." Sara replied, putting her chin on Felicity's shoulder.

Later that night, when they were laying in the comfort and safety of each other's arms, they both made a promise to each other.

"Felicity. Remember that note you gave me the morning after we went to that coffee shop?"

"Yeah. Why?" She responded. Her head was on Sara's chest. She could feel every beat of her heart.

"It said 'you're always welcome here'. That's kind of become our thing. And… I know I may not always know where 'here' is. Or what 'here' may mean. But I promise you, I promise you, I will always do my absolute best to make sure you know that I love you. I know I'm an extremely difficult person to love, but I will make damn sure you know that I will always love you." Sara promised.

Felicity, taken away by Sara's words, scooted up to kiss Sara's lips.

"Ditto." Felicity agreed.

*** So, what did you guys think? Also, if you haven't read my other story I just posted, 'It's Not Fair', please do so. I know some of you want to read more, but I planned it as a one-shot. If you any ideas for that, please tell me. I would love to hear your ideas! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
